


The Tale of the Redhead Mermaid

by val4reya



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val4reya/pseuds/val4reya
Summary: Art inspiration https://twitter.com/artarso/status/1070105071596306432?s=20
Relationships: Kraken! He Tian / Mermaid! Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Где-то за бескрайними морскими просторами, необъятными далями, за зеркальной чешуей серебристых изумрудных волн, на дне морском, в царстве могучего Тритона раскинулся огромный престольный град. В нём сутки напролёт кипит жизнь подводных существ.

В мире этом обитают мириады русалок всех мастей и династий, разнящихся обликом хвоста. Кто-то с акульим, дельфиньим, от угря или мурены, а кому — крабий панцирь да клешни — даст диву самому смелому воображению. 

Жил в этом необъятном городе молодой рыжий русал. Не шибко умён и люб собой, зато в цвете сил, с запальным нравом, задира, коих поискать. Можно было бы сказать удал, но не с присущим ему бедовым фартом. 

Происхождение наградило юношу хвостом не опасного хищника и не скумбрии обыкновенной, с переливами чешуи от зелено-изумрудных до золотистых, с карминно-коралловыми плавниками и копной рыжих волос. Короткостриженных. Редкий русал покажется в приличном обществе морского царства с обкорнанными волосами, что было приметой наказаний за дебоширства. Рыжика остригали неоднократно и регулярно, едва попадётся. Без разбору, кто прав кто виноват, ибо поносил он отборной бранью и стражей закона. Ну влезет на запретные территории, спровоцирует конфликты с представителями хищных диаспор, но на полноправного вредителя рыжеволосый Мо Гуаньшань не смахивал. И сошёл бы он, наверно, за злодея и бедокура, если б не следил за ним недремлющий взор из тёмных заброшенных океанских глубин.

Озорство, любопытство, да где-то трещина в гороскопе, словно водоворот призывали на голову взбалмошного юноши ещё бóльшие проблемы.

Одну.

Большую. 

Именно крупногабаритную.

Осьминожью. 

Чернильно-фиолетовую вездесущую геморройную проблему, преследующую теперь молодца повсюду. Стоит только выплыть за границы города, а иногда и в нём самом в особо тёмные часы. 

И довелось случайно ни перед кем-нибудь, а на виду главного придворного чародея, преемника древнего колдовского рода… сплоховать.

Мо Гуаньшань в бурный торговый полдень стал участником спора, который засим разжёгся в потасовку. Злой рок уготовил встречу с чинно проплывающим в этот момент придворным колдуном, в окружении своих восторженных поклонниц-ксенофилок. Мимо коего пронёсся Мо, вместе с перевёрнутой разгромленной повозкой.

— Не разевай варежку, Каракатица, не видишь, мужики дерутся! — рявкнул на него русал звучным голосом, который разве что скрасил бы скучный придворный хор своей сварливой мелодичностью, а не махая кулаками на базарах.

Возможно, с «каракатицей» Мо перегнул...

♒ ♒ ♒

Чародей предпочитал отшельничество, поселившись в уединении от общества в собственных хоромах на пустошах, а появляться при дворе потомков Владыки Морей считал досугом бесполезным и неблагодарным. В довесок, оказался он ровесником рыжего баламута. И вот этот русал-осьминог теперь преследовал рыжего повсюду. Как только прознавал, где Гуаньшань находился — неразгаданная загадка. Наверно, был у него всевидящий волшебный шар, который Гуаньшань зарёкся выкрасть, только вот сомневался, не превратят ли его затем в какой-нибудь дикорастущий водоросль или ракушку.

Всего лишь год назад тело и лицо юноши украшали разве что костяные бусы да серьги-шипы в ушах. Теперь на нём были золотые каффы, силком задаренные чернявым ведьмаком, которого при всём не волновало: существуют ли необходимые отверстия в теле русала для очередного неоспоримо живодёрского презента. Оба соска поблёскивали металлическими ухищрениями, где-то расточительно украшенные диамантами, а сверху обязательно шипящими угрозами. После чего маг непременно осматривал свои «благодеяния» на рыжем и объявлял, что собирается «дарить» в следующий раз. Но после декорации пупка русал зарёкся показываться чёрному осьминогу на глаза и сдаваться без тяжкого боя за своё тело и имидж. Сам же полоумный брюнет позиционировал свои выходки как дружеские жесты. А в случае сопротивления уж какие только магические трюки он на рыжем ни проворачивал: превращал в статую, деревяшку или даже весло.

Тайком выбравшись из столицы, Мо Гуаньшань с сумкой на поясе изучал древние катакомбы, затопленные города и корабли в поисках невиданных диковин. Любопытство и тяга к неизведанному были сильнее страхов и навязанного панибратства с вездесущим настырным Хэрсулом.

Рыжик клятвенно подумывал о переселении в местности подальше, если бы это спасло от чеканутого ведьмака, который при каждой встрече ощупывал русала всеми восемью скользкими многоцелевыми конечностями, невзначай оставляя на бледной коже то розовые припухлости, то возмутительные кровоподтеки от присосок; и обязательно пускал в ход свои сильные ручищи, кажущиеся не менее длинными, чем сами щупальца...

Русал навострил чутьё до такой степени, что видеть осьминога ему было необязательно. Знакомое ощущение, мелькнувший мрачный силуэт в затонувших корабельных останках — и Мо что было духу метнулся в сторону света... А спустя неполный час воображаемой погони решил спрятаться между рифами в мелкой заводи. Однако тихий смешок, возглас позади окликнули Гуаньшаня, заставив оглянуться. Демонстративно поникнув, Мо, безвольно подплывая ближе, прошипел:

— Да чтоб ты провалился.

— И тебе привет, душа моя… — на ярком полуденном солнце чернявая «рыбина» уже засоряла воздушное пространство курением неизвестно откуда выуженных папирос, прикуривая тривиальным магическим способом. — Знаешь ведь, что я задумал забрать твою душеньку себе на утешенье, вот и жду от тебя пожеланий, исполню любое, и нет, «сдохнуть мне» к этому не относится…

Рыжик неописуемо устал от него. При всей увлекательности своего хобби, юноша людей страшился, однако мысль о том: чтобы исполнить какое-нибудь необыкновенное желание, попутно избавиться от чёрного осьминога, который так остоебенил, что сил терпеть его не оставалось — казалась здравой и реальной. И Гуаньшань уже сильно сомневался, что душу свою ему удастся уберечь от тёмного мага, раз тот так настойчиво за ней охотился… Ну закончит он дни свои сушёной водорослью в коллекции чародея Хэ. По крайней мере, не станет добычей извращенца, посматривающего не на одну лишь душу, но и на тело забавы ради. А исполнение самого заветного будет достойным высокой платы: изучить мир людей, заодно сбежать от колдуна, отравившего всё существование. Ибо в воде уже хвост от пошлых намёков подгорал. Раньше осьминог подплывал и останавливался в полутора метрах, сейчас между ними оставалось не больше пяди. Иных способов оказаться среди людей, кроме как угодив в сети пронзённым гарпуном, не представлялось возможным.

Почесывая висок, рыжий вновь обдумывал данную идею, предусмотрительно не давая осьминогу приближаться самому.

— Прекрасный день, малыш Гуань, не так ли? — проурчал наглый полуосьминог, по обыкновению облапывая щупальцами тело и хвост Мо, искушающе скользя ими под водой.

Почему он называл его «малышом», русал ума не прилагал. Впрочем, настоящего возраста колдуна известно не было, и тот вполне мог оказаться дряхлой губкой.  
Гуаньшань фыркнул и скривился, но отвечать сразу не стал. Подплыл чуть ближе и, как только щупальца перестали обвиваться вокруг его хвоста, расслабленно выдохнул, покосившись на лицо Хэрсула.

Мокрые чёрные волосы струящимися прядями спадали на скулы и глаза колдуна. Он единственный, кто носил короткие волосы, потому что у полуосьминогов длинные волосы — моветон.

— Я не понял, ты зачем явился? Если будешь опять лезть ко мне с какой-нибудь хуйней, я тебя порежу… 

— Чей-то грязный язык забыл, как я его однажды отделил и в ил закопал. Ты на мои вопросы вообще не отвечаешь, — протянутой рукой Хэ поиграл с колечком в соске, отчего рыжий шикнул и дёрнулся в сторону, но был тут же пойман за запястье. — Мне стало скучно и решил поприветствовать тебя, когда случайно заметил.

— Ага, как же.

— Уж не подозреваешь ли ты меня во лжи? — наигранно парировал маг.

Гуаньшань зарделся, покосив взгляд, почувствовав под водой завораживающее скольжение тёмных щупалец. Прикосновения которых вызывали странную дрожь, волнение и уже давно не казались ни отвратительными, ни устрашающими. Способные с неимоверной силой сжать и погубить добычу, они ни разу не угрожали Мо смертельно, разве что слегка пагубно. В неравной схватке обездвиживали упорную «золотую рыбку». К сожалению, хвост Гуаньшаня c яркими плавниками к хищным не относился, и был в качестве орудия для плавания, неспособным соперничать с мощными акульими хвостами или огромными конечностями осьминогов. Которые, если совсем быть честным, ему нравились, благодаря своей силе и скорости. Он даже пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы попробовать обладать подобными… Однако, после очередных поползновений, когда его собственный хвост был полностью захвачен под купол щупалец и пару раз укушен за бока осьминожьим «клювом», эта затея покинула его ум окончательно. Тем более не представляя, что станется с собственным мужским достоинством, мысль метания семени прямо в воду казалась неимоверно гадостной. Потеря собственной мужественности решительно останавливала желание экспериментировать. А интересоваться наличием сего органа у ведьмака, припоминая все его намёки, могло оказаться фатальным.

— Ох, как же ты мне надоел, — проворчал рыжий, — я придумал желание, которое ты мог бы исполнить… 

— Я весь во внимании, душа моя.

— Ноги. Я хочу человеческие возможности, чтобы жить на земле и постоянно дышать воздухом. 

— И это всё? — Хэрсул звучал с сарказмом.

— Ага, всё.

— Даже богатства не попросишь? За тысячелетнюю историю моей семьи ты первый, кто попросил жизни среди этих ненавистных морским народом существ. 

— Какая разница, ты что не можешь?

— Напротив, малыш Мо, я могу и даже не возьму с тебя полную плату, настолько твое необычное желание и мне импонирует.

Мо Гуаньшань злорадно ухмыльнулся тому, что наконец сможет сбежать на сушу от зловещего коварства мага, который уж слишком назойливо заселился даже в мыслях.

— Взамен я заберу твой голос, ты не останешься нем, но былое звучание исчезнет. Если устраивает, подпиши договор, малыш? — из воздуха, полыхнув, материализовалась бумага с золотыми письменами… и костяное писчее перо.

Рыжик пробежался взглядом по написанному и чирканул свое имя внизу, проронив каплю крови от укола об острые зубцы рыбьего пера. 

— Готово, — буркнул он и принялся сосать уколотый палец. 

Хэ убедился, что документ составлен верно, и так же показушно заставил его исчезнуть.

— Голос вернётся, как только ты обратишься обратно в русалку.

— Это лишь на время?

— Как пожелаешь.

— Не дождёшься, — вздёрнув носом, шикнул Гуаньшань, довольный своей находчивостью.

Хэрсул схватил его за запястье, отняв палец от губ, и потащил с неимоверной скоростью к берегу.

— Стой, куда?! Чево творишь!?

— Веду тебя к берегу, чтобы ты не утонул, балбес,— чародей в ответ лукаво усмехнулся.

♒ ♒ ♒

Отпустил рыжего на кристально-прозрачном мелководье у берега, огороженного полукругом скал, тропической растительностью и небольшим песчаным участком.

Почти весь хвост рыжего находился над поверхностью воды, глубиной до середины руки, вязнущей в прибрежном песке. И с последними лучами солнца вместо хвоста появились ноги, словно образовались прямо из воды, в которой тут же растворился хвост. Гуаньшань и моргнуть не успел или что-либо почувствовать, кроме щекотки.

Он барахтался, теряя равновесие и привычную координацию, высоко подкидывая ноги из-за наивного желания рассмотреть их прямо в воде. Между ног тоже что-то непонятно щекотало и розовело под поверхностью воды. Жабры исчезли, словно срослись, и в наполнившихся лёгких зациркулировал воздух. Чтобы не бултыхнуться головой под воду, Гуаньшань перевернулся. От шока неконтролируемый восторг сменился волнением, а паника овладела рассудком.

Рыжик скулил и сражался с волнами, пока мощное щупальце не обвилось вокруг руки и не приподняло его над водой. Мо завозил ногами, пытаясь привстать вертикально.

— Шшшш, — шипение то ли накатывающих волн, то ли мистического голоса, — спокойно... скоро привыкнешь, — послышалось баюкающее утешение тёмно-лилового монстра. Совсем рядом пара щупалец присосалась к лодыжкам, обвилась и поползла вверх, зудяще перебирая присосками по голой розоватой коже. Очередная скользкая конечность обхватила кольцами талию, накрыв грудь, присоски сильно впились, терзая кожу вокруг сосков и порождая желание застонать от стыда. 

Рыжик взвизгнул, понимая, что что-то осклизлое щекотливо движется вдоль его промежности, будто забавляясь с его яйцами. Трепыхаясь, он впился ногтями в мощные дуги мышц, пытаясь высвободиться, в смятении едва ли не плача.

— Ну же, я просто помогу тебе встать на ноги и поддержу до берега, — лживо донеслось от чародея.

— Пусти, я сам, доставала чокнутый! — со всей мочи заорал Мо.

Хэрсул выказал невозмутимое смирение, медленно расплетая кольца вокруг обнаженного тела. Рыжий человек был прекрасен. На бледно-розовой коже отчётливо виднелись следы непристойных порочных прикосновений. Гуаньшань на дрожащих коленях крутанулся и, упав, пополз на берег, чувствуя под ладонями и коленями шершавый колкий песок, и вечерний озноб, проходящийся по телу. В паху что-то взывающе тянуло, щекочуще касаясь ноги. Мо, стоя на карачках, осмотрел себя и тут же взвыл.

— Почему это снаружи! — он нерешительно потрогал свой пах ладонью, пытаясь поджать свисающую мошонку и набухший член вовнутрь. Но никаких пазух человеческое тело не предусматривало, орган не исчезал, а лишь отзывчиво к любым прикосновениям наливался.

Гуаньшань, пребывая в недоумении, шокировано зарделся. Этот алый цвет лица и ушей был прекрасно заметен ухмыляющейся ракалии. Отчего сразу становилось понятно, что Хэрсулу будут совершенно беспрепятственны и пол, и раса, и возраст, и что-либо ещё в своих извращенных поползновениях. 

Однако смеялся он недолго, скорее похотливо облизывался. Опрометчивый рыжий уползал, легкомысленно выпятив заднюю часть на всеобщее обозрение. И пока он общупывал свои передние новоприобретенные достопримечательности, краем глаза зацепился за такое преступное выражение лица ведьмака, какого бы всю жизнь предпочёл не видеть. Рыжик крутанул башкой, оборачиваясь через плечо и в то же мгновение накрывая ладонью заднюю часть, которая неожиданно делилась на две половинки, между которыми зазывала впадина, а там… нащупал слегка зудящую, плотно сжатую и чувствительную щель. 

Мо с криком подскочил на колени, принимая вертикальное положение.  
В это же мгновение чудовищные щупальца вернулись ему на ноги, обвиваясь вокруг бёдер и безжалостно раздвигая их ещё шире в стороны.

Рыжик заюлил руками и ногами, силясь отползти и убраться подальше на берег. Но вражеские конечности, словно лютые змеи, рывком протянули его назад в пену приливающих волн.  
И тут до Мо начало доходить, как позорно он терпит несказочное поражение…

Сопротивляться чудищу не мог, тело не слушалось, защититься — тоже никак, потому что дырка-то сзади была. А у громадного супостата там вообще… собственно хрен знает что… науке неизвестно.

Наконец, добродетельный и невинный герой просёк, что настал час погибели — момент, когда его собирались самым гнусным образом насиловать. И кульминацией конфликта добра и зла станет ебля.

— Должен отметить, зазноба ты моя, результат превзошёл все мои ожидания, — томно вздыхая, промурлыкал монстр. Наслаждаясь бессилием и беспомощностью жертвы. Сладкими картинами стыда, алых губ, жадно хватающих воздух.

Мо захныкал от бессилия, потом и вовсе завыл, переходя в причитания. Героически отвоёвывая каждый десяток сантиметров, в попытках выбраться на сушу, с раздвинутыми ногами, раскаленным членом, буквально пылающим и истерзанным волнующими движениями. Гуаньшань закрылся руками и даже зажмурился, не давая смотреть на себя и глумиться над глубиной своего бесчестья.

Но Хэрсул выползать на берег не боялся, универсальные конечности оказались ещё и вездеходными.

— Ну что ж с тобой поделать, — утомлённо произнёс голос, удаляясь назад в пену морскую, неужто сжалившись.

Рыжик перестал жалобно хныкать и приподнялся, глядя вслед злодею. Хэрсул, скрывшись в воде, кинул взгляд на распластанного юношу. 

— Ты отпускаешь меня?

— Отпустить? Тебя? — Хэрсул удивлённо хохотнул.

Поводил руками в воде, наслаждаясь моментом, глядя в своё отражение, зачесал влажные спадающие волосы на затылок. Затем расплылся в усмешке, возвращаясь. Из воды начало показываться человеческое тело: стройные сильные ноги уверенно перешагивали через волны и подводную гальку. А ниже паха болталась такая габаритная хуевина, что Мо подбросило от земли с невероятной силой. Он в миг научился ходить, дышать и двигаться, даже бегать. Уж страшнее, чем оказаться в руках этого трахомудня не было ничего.

Рыжик подскочил и дал деру, куда глаза глядели.


	2. Chapter 2

Там, где море встречалось с сушей, раскинулся иной процветающий город с богатыми яркими дворцами и уютными рукотворными поселениями близ него. Был у того царства свой правитель, а у правителя — наследный сын с прозвищем Змей. Множество ходило небылиц и слухов о своенравном принце, которые, в свою очередь, обрастали ещё более выдуманными небылицами. Бесспорной правдой являлись красота и ум принца, а бедой: слабое зрение. Настолько, что он не мог отличить мужчину от женщины на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

♒ ♒ ♒

Летний дворец Змея с обширной богатой библиотекой располагался прямо у края морских вод.

Одним солнечным днём, во время прилива, принц Шэ Ли прогуливался по широкой тропинке вдоль стройного ряда полуразрушенных колонн, оплетенных плющом и диким виноградом. До ушей его донеслось сладкозвучное пение. Что за девица могла исполнять такую страстную мелодию? Да ещё ругалась в чувствах через строфы, вероятно одураченная каким-либо хамоватым простолюдином, посрамившим иль не разделившим светлых чувств.  
Принц приблизился к полузатопленной прибрежной водой оранжерее и за парадной колоннадой на ступенях разлядел только огромный, сияющий переливами чешуи хвост. 

Золотой рыбий хвост плескался в воде, а выше виднелись красивые человеческие руки. Шэ Ли попытался приблизиться, но, едва заслышав подозрительный звук, песнь прекратилась, а исполнитель, забравшийся к самому берегу, прыгнул обратно в воду. Принц успел разглядеть лишь вспышку рыжих волос цвета угасающего пламени.

Таким образом Шэ Ли узнал о существовании русалок.

Мо Гуаньшань в те времена был совсем юн и мог похвастать длинными волосами (да кому они нужны, в воде тем более), его голос не успел измениться, стать мужественнее, поэтому русала вполне можно было со стороны принять за мамзель.

Шли годы, принц Ли взрослел, постигал науки, а мысль найти и изловить русалку превратилась в навязчивую. Вдобавок, при дворе ему никто не верил, обосновывая видение тем, что принцу напекло голову. Чтобы справиться с его расстройством скорее пригласили бы ко двору врачей, чем поверили в мифические россказни.

С возрастом своей идее принц не изменил. Королевство было небольшим и небогатым, опальные каминауты наследника могли подорвать стабильность экономики. Посему принц сослался на проблемы со зрением, которые не столь категоричны, как факт того, что он предпочитал мужчин. 

Солнце клонилось за горизонт. Карета принца двигалась по пути во дворец. Живописные пейзажи окутывали сумерки. Внезапно кучер остановился, и, сквозь шторки дверей, принц услышал доносящиеся истошные вопли. 

Охрана получила приказ выяснить о происходящем. 

Через несколько мгновений на холм взобрался абсолютно нагой перепуганный юноша, которого тут же задержали стражи. Обнаженный парень был крайне смущён, пытаясь прикрыть всё, что прикрывать позволяли возможности. Охранник схватил его, до боли сжав рельефное плечо отчаянно брыкающегося паренька.

Принц вышел из кареты. Ступив на дорогу, он осмотрел незнакомца сквозь вычурный монокль из-под густой волнистой чёлки. И найдя нечто знакомое в облике юноши, произнёс:

— Вы ранены? На Вас напали? — он снял плащ с плеч и протянул нагому.

— Хер куриный!

Что-то пошло не так, Мо не собирался говорить ничего подобного.

— Перед тобой наследный принц Шэ Ли. Знаешь ли ты об этом?

— Сучий потрох!

Чёртов маг, руки из жопы, натворил дел и собственной речью Рыжик теперь не владел. Зная толк во взысканиях, он тут же замолк и замотал головой в стороны.

— Ты мне хамишь или иностранец? — поинтересовался Шэ Ли. Дипломатия — искусство благородных.

Гуаньшань, обернувшись плащом, замахал башкой вначале отрицательно, затем утвердительно.

— Могу я предложить свою помощь и отвезти Вас во дворец?

— Дерьмо собачье!

Снова не вышло.

— Хамишь-таки мне?

Гуаньшань вновь испуганно замотал головой. Истерзанные ушибами и погоней ноги подкосились, и он едва не завалился назад с холма, если бы не верная хватка стражников.

— Леди в беде, — декларировал принц, — прошу в карету.

— Блять, что?! — пискнул Гуаньшань, пытаясь взять контроль над голосом.

— Леди в беде, — скомандовал принц, кивком указывая в карету и сурово взирая на стражу.

— Леди в беде, — безропотно повторили они и проводили Мо к ступенькам.

В повозке Мо сидел, раскачиваясь на дорожных ямках да колдобинах, собственный вес тяготил к земле, качка утомляла. По бокам поджимали грузные тела стражников. Принц вольготно расположился напротив, крутя на пальце монокль на длинной цепочке и задумчиво рассматривая юношу. И этот тяжелый острый жёлтый взгляд Гуаньшаню ой не нравился. Мо делал вид, что увлеченно глазеет на предметы внутри кареты: чехлы на ногах принца, именуемые «обувью». А любопытная вещица в его руках буквально гипнотизировала. 

— Имя есть? Титул?

— Мо Гуаньшань.

— Значит можешь говорить нормально?

— Блять, как?!

— Можешь чувствовать себя вольно, мне ли не знать, что такое страдать от собственных наклонностей. Так из каких Вы сословий, Мо Гуаньшань?

— . . .

— Простых, дворянских? Пытались ли Вас ограбить мои подданные? Носить такое количество золота нагим, без охраны, всякое могло случиться… — принц Шэ Ли сосредоточил пристальное внимание на золотых украшениях в ушах парня.

— Да нахер надо! Можешь забирать всё к хренам собачьим! — Мо с ненавистью стал снимать украшения, напоминающие о злодее, и не важно, что, в обмен на любое из них, он мог годы жить без нужды. Каффы, начиная с первой, от красоты которой ухо с неделю горело от любопытных взглядов, от малейшего напоминания о присутствии на теле чужеродного предмета, а главное того, кто насильственно данный предмет презентовал. Совершенно обыкновенный Мо Гуаньшань и вдруг такие вещи, не пойми за какие заслуги на нём оказавшиеся. Сняв колечко, украшенное каплевидной жемчужиной, у Мо на мгновение возникла мысль оставить хотя бы одно, в сокровенных целях, доставляющее изысканное удовольствие. Но с обидой вспоминая, что с ним собирался сделать колдун, со всеми его изощрениями, Гуаньшань желал отправить его к чертям, получив долгожданное, лелеющее гордость, отмщение.

Насобирав полный кулак, он протянул его принцу. Едва Шэ Ли выставил ладонь в ответ, Мо вернул кулак на родину и ткнул свободным пальцем на окуляр принца.

— Хочешь монокль? — тот подал ему вещицу в своих руках. 

— Ага! — Рыжик перехватил из прохладных пальцев принца стекло в оправе вместе с цепочкой, довольно заключая: — Заебатый монокль!

Мо, не глядя, высыпал в ладонь принца украшения, безо всяких зазрений жадности, избавляясь от ненавистных побрякушек.

♒ ♒ ♒

По прибытии во дворец Мо Гуаньшань был облачен в рубаху почти до колен и источал неуемную энергию, прыгая и вертясь на огромной кровати с балдахином, оборками занавесов, резными деревянными опорами. Мягкая поверхность постели позволяла безболезненно изучать свой апгрейд.

Принц Шэ Ли восседал в золоченом кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и наблюдал за своим скромным и, в то же время, совершенно бесстыдным гостем. 

— Никуда не выходи из этого крыла замка, тебя необходимо ознакомить с манерами. Далее одежда...

Принц щелкнул пальцами девицам-служанкам, сменяющим все оттенки красного на лицах, которые принесли из гардеробной костюмы и наряды разнообразного фасона и назначения. Гуаньшань вдохновленно распахнул глаза и со свистом выдохнул. Ему хотелось попробоваться во всём!

Спустя из ряда вон выходящий маетный час принц был совершенно вымотан. Гость был груб, силён, боялся щекотки, постоянно отвлекался и был гиперактивным; порвал ряд уникальных нарядов. Но главное, уши вяли. Довел до головной боли.

Обувь чужеземец носить не смог, сносно подошли восточные сандалии — чарыхи. Импортная дхоти, представляющая из себя прямую полосу шелковой ткани с золотой каймой, обернутая вокруг ног, создавшая подобие шаровар, решила проблему наготы, как и подчеркнула изумительные бёдра. 

♒ ♒ ♒

Тем временем, обращённый человеком чародей, как полагает расчётливому и предусмотрительному резиденту города, изучал местную обстановку и слухи, касательно здешней жизни и похитившего его изолированную, беззащитную жертву аристократа. Вступать в сражения с вооруженными людьми, любыми способами выдавая тайны морского вида категорически в его планы не входило. Так же как торопить события.

Всего спустя три дня бесстыдного нахлебничества в гостях трактирщика, занявшего стратегически выгодную позицию на одной из главных торговых улиц города, и отца трех матерых сплетниц, культивировавших все городские слухи. Несбыточной надеждой которого было то, что добротно выглядящий гость — потенциальный жених хотя бы для одной из них. Хэ заметил свою оторву, мирно прогуливающимся в компании самого принца. И как только малыш Мо не выбрал среди всех людей кого-нибудь похуже?

Настало время решительных действий. Хэ Тянь, готовый разверзнуть воды морские, направился к пристани рыболовецких кораблей.

Принц, тем же часом, отвёл гостя в свою лабораторию, где хвастал химикатами в склянках да замученной мелкой живностью, хранившейся в растворах либо в засушенном виде, приколотыми под рамки.

♒ ♒ ♒

Хэрсул расщедрился на новое преображение. Для кого преображение, а ему самому так себе. Отращивать длинные волосы альтернатива пренеприятнейшая, но раз уж Гуаньшань стоил подобных жертв, то и в плечах можно скромнее стать, дабы у местных господ опасений лишних не вызывать.

Учитывая, что на Хэ Тяня среди людей глазела, по меньшей мере, половина города, свою внешность был резон слегка подкорректировать, во избежание раскрытия и без того несуществующей личности. Мало ли какие хуепляски поджидают его впереди. Да и этого скользкого принца предпочтительно деликатно отшить от Мо. Кто их знает, насколько за пару дней спелись голубки. Взгляды вон какие маслянистые бросал на Гуаньшаня. И не только взгляды, руками обнаженной кожи касался раз шесть, не меньше, по бдительным подсчётам Хэрсула.

Тем же вечером к пристани прибыло судно с богатым уловом. А ко дворцу доставлена бочка с обессилевшей русалкой. Образцовый, лоснящийся серебристой чешуей хвост, пугающие иссиня-смоляные длинные локоны, на фоне лилейной кожи, и холодные словно лёд глаза.

Хэрсул и без того был бледный, а после путешествия по городским мощёным крупным булыжником дорогам, немо выматерил тупиц, что пожалели парусины натянутой на нормальную повозку и прямо в сетях запихнули его в здоровенную бочку, пропитанную зловонием ядреного рома. Хорошо, что не со скотного двора или параши вытащили.

Принц Шэ Ли известию вначале не поверил. Он бодрым шагом впопыхах спустился во двор, забыв свои позерские очки и осматривая «добычу» в оба желтых глаза…  
Рыбаков щедро наградили и приказали помалкивать, под страхом лишения вовсе лицензии на ловлю.

Хэрсула накрыло морской болезнью, укачав по извилистой дороге, поэтому на подобной наглой роже уморенное выражение смело толковалось как томное, даже меланхоличное. Кое-как высвободив из сетей руки и свесившись из достаточно тесной бочки, Хэ Тянь обратился к своему угнетателю. 

— Вы маринуете меня в этом… растворе, чтобы после съесть? — послышалась ясная членораздельная речь.

— Гляди-ка, не немая, — стали перешептываться моряки. 

Знáком Шэ Ли приказал выпроводить за ворота посторонних зевак. Сам вступать в беседу не торопился, обошел телегу с бочкой кругом, задумчиво потирая подбородок и с прищуром осматривая «содержимое».

Лишними чарами Хэрсул разбрасываться не стремился, ограничиваясь превосходством своей великолепной лжи. А далее лгать ему предстояло на выносливость. 

Принц сдержанно представился, сопроводил бочку в чертоги дворца, к бассейну с фонтаном, куда предложил временно переместиться. И стал расспрашивать говорящую русалку обо всём накопленном да наболевшем за много лет.

Хэрсул тотчас же напрягся. Его заводного, мятежного Мо Гуаньшаня нигде заметно не было. Едва принц отстал, а к тому моменту время близилось к рассвету, Хэ Тянь на некоторое время затаился, дождавшись, пока посторонние звуки в замке утихнут. Усыпить рассудок стражников проблем не вызвало. У стражи сон брал первенство среди высших приоритетов.

Хэ Тянь выбрался из воды, размяв пальцы на ступнях, и проворным бегом отправился на поиски. Перво-наперво он был совершенно нагим. Мокрые вездесущие волосы липли к телу, свисая до самых ляжек. В определенных условиях их можно было использовать вместо одежды… или даже чего сподручнее. Хэ осторожно приоткрыл ближайшую высокую, щедро украшенную резьбой да позолотой, дверь и проник в помещение, удачно оказавшееся пустым. Большая спальня предназначалась женщине, заключил он, метнувшись к шифоньеру. Об удобстве дам здешние законодатели моды слыхом не слыхивали.

Хэ Тянь вдруг опомнился, что-то в утомительных речах принца не сходилось. Шэ Ли всё время обращался к нему в женском роде, как бы Хэ ни давил на нижние тембром голоса. Панталоны с рюшами — это всё, что ему предлагалось бабьим гардеробом вместо предпочтительных штанов, пока тяготящее беспокойство за Гуаньшаня росло в душе. Хэ намеревался отыскать среди тряпья, чем бы прикрыть чресла и продолжить поиски. Протянул руку за каркасной частью гардероба и приложил к торсу поблескивающий вышивкой корсет. Крайне умеренно напряг грудные мышцы, попробовав выглядеть в объекте естественно. Но тут же с пренебрежением швырнул вещицу в сторону. Должен был быть предел его жертвам! 

Хэ Тянь скрутил и завязал узлом свисающие патлы, закинув их за плечо. Состряпал из чьей-то сорочки набедренную повязку и, не заботясь о нежных, но легких и ловких ногах, выскочил прочь.

♒ ♒ ♒

Что в западном крыле замка, что в восточном малыша Гуаня не обнаружилось, а оставался еще не один этаж, включая башни. Хэ Тянь захватил одного из стражников у лестниц, внушив выдать всё, что тот знал.

Малыша Мо стоило искать в подземелье.

Таким образом Хэ оказался в подвальной темнице, где, как правило временно, содержались разнообразные преступники, как и все те, кого были причины удерживать в неволе.

Словно проклятый бледный призрак, или полунагой мертвяк Хэрсул в полумраке сновал от решетки к решетке, пытаясь различить среди грязных невольников своего. Постепенно, одновременно со светлеющим от занимающегося рассвета небом, очертания стен и людей стали различимыми и Хэ Тянь, наконец, увидел в одной из клетей — живого, целого и невредимого Гуаньшаня. 

— Эй! Псс!.. — Хэрсул схватился за толстые прутья решетки, пробуя их надежность.

Мо Гуаньшань, сидящий на твердой каменной плите, своим нарядом узника от общей массы пленников никак не выделялся: простые льняные штаны да мешковатая рубаха. Он шокировано вгляделся в подскочившую бесноватую фигуру. Безусловно, определить Хэрсула, даже если он уже совсем собой не остался, он мог в одно мгновение.

— Ты? Как тут оказался?! — Мо отозвался глухим, но все равно громким шепотом, и приблизился, всматриваясь в посетителя.

— Тебя спасаю, что ж ещё!

Едва тот приблизился, Хэ протянул руки и ухватился за его лицо. Повернул одной стороной, осмотрел другую, успел засунуть большой палец в рот, проводя по зубам, пока Гуаньшань ретиво не вырвался. Похоже, что его тут не истязали.

— Ну да… — заключил тот скептически, выпрямляясь и складывая на груди руки.

Хэ, мелкий худощавый дрыщ, предпринимал рьяные попытки раздвинуть прутья решетки голыми руками.

— Каким образом тебя угораздило за один вечер попасть в тюрьму?! — запыхавшись, подытожил Хэ.

— О, это долгая история, хуй коня мне в ухо... в которой виноват один единственный мудак, это ты! Из-за тебя, морского козла: обвешал меня золотом, теперь он его требует!

— Так, так, так… — послышался бесстрастный голос принца, возникшего из темного коридора.


	3. Chapter 3

Хэрсул выпрямился, негаданно застигнутый хитрой среброволосой холерой, отступил от ограждения, встретившись с глазами принца, в которых затаился гнев и подозрение, порождающие ко всякому чужаку настороженность и опасения. Разгромным доводам свидетельствовало возросшее число стражников. Чародей не стал выкручиваться, понимая, что Змей его раскусил и вряд ли поверит чему бы то ни было.

— Значит, русалки способны жить среди нас, людей? — без удивления хмыкнул Шэ Ли, оглядывая вполне состоявшиеся конечности Хэрсула.

Внезапно его окатили ключевой водой из кадки, едва не подкосив водяным потоком со сбитых до кровоподтеков ног. И Хэ вновь оказался промокшим, со сползающими пантсами, обтекая студеной водой в стылом погребе.

— Какого... чер-рта! — прошипел он, начиная дрожать то ли от злости, то ли от холода.

— ...О! Со мной он так же делал, — само собой разумеющееся позлорадствовал Мо, — собирается выяснить, как мы превращаемся обратно. 

— Прошу, — Шэ Ли отпер дверь, галантно предложив брюнету присоединиться к сородичу, — до того момента, как я решу, что с вами обоими делать, не скучайте.

Тотчас Хэ оказался запертым в одной камере с Гуаньшанем. Рыжий уставился на Хэрсула, который стал на полголовы ниже него. Тот выглядел обманчиво тщедушным и обязательно после отомстил бы, реши Мо припомнить ему обиды.

— Может, это твой обычный вид? — осторожно поинтересовался он, сразу понимая, что мелет чепуху.

— А сам как думаешь? — провокационно шикнул Хэ, наблюдая заинтересованность в таких теплых, почти родных глазах. 

Едва посторонние удалились, оставив нескольких людей надзирать за порядком, Хэрсул обратил свой взор, ставший неприкрыто жадным, к Гуаньшаню: — Ты как, черт возьми, спалился? Как он о нас узнал?!

— Не знаю, обсыпал чем-то сказав, что реакция показывает на мне наличие элементов, которые здесь якобы не встречаются, и добавил, что я весь покрыт золотом...

— Ещё бы, конечно мой, мой золотой Гуань… — Хэрсул схватил его за предплечья, будто желая удостовериться, что тот настоящий, скользя ладонями по каждому изгибу мускулов на его руках. Одержимость в выражении лица ведьмака заставила Мо отпрянуть.

— ...А я тебе говорил: давай сопровожу тебя, пока освоишься, как с людьми дела обстоят! — Хэ продолжал разгневанно отчитывать Мо вполуголос.

— Это когда ты мне подобное говорил?!

— Пока ты удирал… 

— И с чего бы мне, блядь, не удирать?! — Мо язвительно поджал губы. 

— Я же объяснял, что просто подразнил тебя... 

Рыжий помрачнел. Взывать к морали бесстыжего и наглого Хэрсула было начинанием неблагодарным.

— Что ты нахрен сделал, с моей речью?! Ты, шарлатан!

— Не зарывайся!.. — набычился недоросль в лице Тяня. — Что было надо, то и наколдовал, заклинание имеет толк: «чтоб говорил со всеми хуже чем со мной!»… Ну как испробовал? Я думал уж ты из-за своего языка в узники залетел!

— Речь нормальную мне верни… — Мо звучал почти смиренно, словно провел бок о бок десятки лет, и острые грани их неловких взаимоотношений шлифовались развитой выдержкой и терпением.

— Я подумаю над тем, что и когда вернуть… — вызывающе отозвался Хэ пацаньим голосом.

Рыжий не удержался, отвесив-таки ему затрещину. Тянь свалился на пол как подкошенный, будто едва держался до селе на ногах. Совесть Мо была паскудницей настороже: ему стало то ли стыдно за то, что отыгрался на слабаке, то ли жалко на себя не походящего Хэрсула, ведь, вроде как, причиной, по которой этот злыдень сюда заявился был сам Гуаньшань. Мо даже было качнулся в его сторону, чтобы помочь встать на измученные ноги. Но Хэ уже сам проворно поднялся, умело не обнаруживая слабости, и предупредительно стрельнул взглядом: «мол, еще одна подобная выходка, и дела примут серьезный оборот».

А следом за своей немой угрозой отвязно чихнул.

Гуаньшань вздохнул, снял с себя рубаху и подал Тяню, без церемоний повесив на голову... Сам же отвернулся, возвращаясь к сидению на соломенном ложе.

Хэрсул с ехидцей хотел было возмутиться, продолжив бравировать, но между тем расчихался повторно. Брюнет потер злополучный нос, смиренно просунул голову в широкий ворот, будто окутывающий теплом и ароматом Гуаньшаня, безо всяких зазрений совести скинул мокрые портки с бедер и осмотрел скудные чертоги вместе с самим Мо, выдавая здравое рассуждение:

— Так значит, это он забрал у тебя мое золото? Или его спёрли еще до того? 

Хэ шагнул к плите, усаживаясь рядом с Мо на соломенную подстилку. Из-под задницы раздался хруст.  
Тянь отодвинул солому вытаскивая растрескавшийся окуляр на цепочке.

Гуаньшань снова тяжко вздохнул, отворачиваясь в сторону и кладя подбородок на свой кулак.

— Я сам избавился от всего золота, что ты мне всучил.

— Ах ты… говносёрка! — фыркнул Хэ, называя так бестолковых наглых рыбёшек. — У очкастого лицемера подарки принимаешь, а от моих избавляешься или вымениваешь?! 

— Да! Знаешь ли, принц на меня с елдой наперевес не бросался! — Мо отстранился от Хэрсула, рассевшегося так близко, что становилось неуютно, хотя и гораздо теплее.

— Покрутился перед ним чуть дольше, может и бросился, умник, много знаешь, — недовольно пробубнил Тянь. 

— Я ведь не просил от тебя ничего, мне твое золото и побрякушки вообще были не нужны!

— Да знаю уж, что не просил, подарок на то и подарок, его не нужно просить.

— От которого я отказывался. 

— Я что зря их делал, чтобы ты просто отказался! Это, между прочим, не так уж просто... — подскочил Тянь раздраженно зашипев. Рубаха на нем была свободная и в меру прикрывала людской срам. Он принялся расхаживать по узкому застенку, роясь в собственных одолевающих размышлениях.

— Да нафига, тем более кому-то мне подобному! — Гуаньшань ошарашенно приподнялся следом, может от того, что суетный нервный Хэрсул — зрелище невольно подталкивающее к панике. 

— Кого-то вроде тебя ни с кем спутать невозможно.Ты видно сам не поймешь, насколько ценен, не только потому, что в тебе течет кровь исчезнувшего рода. Ты не ведаешь моих чувств: когда вижу, но не могу касаться, не знаешь искушения ощущать самого желанного, кто совершенно недоступен, что бы я ни делал. Ты ничего из сказанного не понимаешь! И почему же я не могу что-то сделать сам, если у меня полно времени для разнообразных занятий. 

— Сам что ли?.. То есть, ты вообще сам всё сделал? Врешь! Ты меня часом ни с кем не попутал?

— Нельзя просто купить то, что должно служить оберегом. То, что будет находится на твоем теле. Ни одному ювелиру я не доверил бы делать что-либо достойное тебя. Кроме всего, ты неосторожный, плаваешь где не следует, рискуешь, не слушаешься… 

Гуаньшань впервые не рычал, не возмущался и не перебивал, а молча слушал Хэрсула, да глядел таким болящим взглядом, будто тот ему зуб на живую выдернул. Чертов маг был первым, кто лез со своей заботой, первым кто пытался защищать. Закрывая глаза на вольности с его насильственными пристрастиями... 

Упырь в море, упырь на суше, упырь по жизни.

— И как твои обереги могут спасти от хищника? 

— Как я уже сказал, род ваш исчез не просто так… Выберемся — узнаешь без посторонних.

Хэрсул раздраженно почесался, пока он бегал в поисках Мо, его волосы высохли превратившись в один спутанный клок, который затем вновь облили водой, что в подобном виде и просохло.

Наконец Гуаньшань остановил мечущегося за плечо, подводя итог:

— Перемирие, пока не выберемся отсюда, — говорил он, протягивая в сторону Хэ вилку на уровне живота.

Тянь пренебрежительно изогнул губы и с легкостью выбил прибор из рук Мо, не воображая, что рыжий ему подсовывает.

— Тебе нужно расчесать волосы… 

— Этим?! — Хэрсул негодующе указал пальцем в сторону лежащего на полу предмета, затем он запустил пальцы в спутанные влажные волосы, пытаясь разделить их, но сноп уже не поддавался.

— Епрст, сюда иди, помогу, иначе это хрен пойми что! — утомленно выдохнул Мо, возвращая Тяня на место.

И тот не задумываясь сел рядом, следуя жесту крепкой руки, кажущейся такой верной и надежной, повернулся спиной, открыв шею и позволив касаться своих волос, ко всему, чего ни пожелал бы Гуаньшань. 

♒ ♒ ♒ 

…У Рыжего, терпеливо распутывающего шелковистые пряди, оперделенно была сноровка. Времени у них было навалом, поэтому инструмент расчесывания был совершенно не важен. 

— Ну и, когда ты собираешься действовать? Где там твое сраное колдовство? Или как ты предлагаешь выбираться? 

— Не всё так просто, малыш Гуань. Не болтай много о моих возможностях ни здесь, ни тем более дома. Узнай Тритон про это, своими прихотями он меня ни на день в покое не оставит. Посмотрим, что дальше будет, принц не выглядит безумцем, попробуем договориться...

— Значит, ты попросту ничего не можешь сделать, так? 

— Нельзя. Нужно вернуться в океан.

— А что я?..

— А что ты?

— Я останусь на земле, как договаривались?

— Там узнаем, предлагаешь быть в бегах на земле или вернешься в море?

— Ты этим непременно воспользуешься? — вздохнул Гуаньшань.

Хэрсул довольно хрюкнул.

По мере того, как приятный процесс подбирался выше, к шее, волнующий трепет гонял кровь по телу, приливая то к голове, то проносясь мурашками вдоль позвоночника, охватывая жаром низ живота, а плечи лелеяло становящееся все более горячим дыхание Мо. Он сидел так близко, что ощущалось тепло его ног по обеим сторонам от бедер Хэ, периодически касался руками спины и дергал за волосы чуть слышно фыркая. 

Хэрсул осторожно обернулся через плечо и поймал такой взгляд Мо, который будто кипятком его ошпарил. К бледным щекам прилил румянец и Тянь поспешил отвернуться, иначе бы тотчас совершил какую-либо искушающую глупость... Взгляд Мо, сквозящий противоречиями, столь яркими, стихийными, лишь ему характерными, был полон чувств, которые волнующе подстегивали глубоко внутри надежду на взаимность.

Хэ пересчитал взглядом количество присутствующих в подземелье людей, затем снова перевел его на Гуаньшаня… и удрученно вздохнул. Не будь они в плену за решеткой, Хэ развернулся бы, оседлал рыжего… и завершил начатое на берегу. Но на глазах у людей тот был в полной безопасности.

— Почти закончил, — пробормотал Мо, повозившись за спиной. Он иногда дергал ему голову, не давая Хэ провалится в сладкую дрему, затем собрал вместе ниспадающие пряди с его спины, и Тяню послышался глубокий вдох. — Ты пахнешь океаном... не думал, что так буду скучать через каких-то три дня, — с невинной мягкостью пробормотал Мо почти шепотом, став последней каплей.

Его слова врезались Тяню прямо под грудь безжалостным гарпуном. Он механично обернулся в повисшем молчании. Одновременно до Рыжего дошел смысл прозвучавшего. Мо тут же вскинул ладони вверх, оправдываясь и чертыхаясь.

Хэ посмотрел ему в глаза, затем медленно провел взглядом ниже по обнаженному торсу, спускаясь до самых штанов и с той же медлительностью вернулся назад к лицу. То что делал с ним один этот взгляд Тяня заставило лицо Мо стать ярко коралловым, и он поспешил отодвинуться к самой стене, стоило черноволосой бестии чуть склониться в его сторону.

— Бля, бля, бля, не вздумай даже!.. Я говорил о воде, только о воде, не о тебе же, вправду!

— Спасибо, — размеренно произнес тот у самых губ, овевая их дыханием, а взгляд при этом оставался хищным, готовым на дикости. 

— В рот пожалуйста, — Гуаньшань повернулся боком, и зашвырнул вилку прочь, за спину, с облегчением осознав, что никакой херни Хэрсул с ним делать не собирается.

Уши Тяня уже оговорки Мо не волновали. Были дела поважнее, он крутанулся на грубой колючей соломе, усаживаясь спина к спине Мо, и положил голову ему на плечо, объявив, что собирается вздремнуть, коротая время в ожидании их жребия.

♒ ♒ ♒ 

Пока среди обитателей замка не прознал обо всём и не нарисовался Король-отец, принц приказал снарядить корабль, готовый к отплытию до заката. 

— Успокойся, нам на руку, если мы попадем к морю, а то я скоро усохну, бегать за тобой и колдовать без конца.

— Больно сдался ты мне! — напомнил Гуаньшань, когда пленников удостоили чистой одежды и вывели на задний двор замка, готовых к отправке в порт, соблюдая щепетильную негласность. Выяснилось, что никаких барских карет сим не предполагалось, хотя фортуна избавила их от путешествия в бочках. Не успел Тянь начать втихомолку радоваться, при виде глухой крытой повозки, сулившей ему с Гуаньшанем около получаса полного уединения, как они оказались соседствующими с двумя рогатыми представителями местной фауны. А затхлая вонь, пронизывающая всё внутреннее пространство, фекалии и чуждый резкий запах, раздражающий чувствительные ноздри абсолютной непереносимостью подобного, накрыли утонченную натуру Хэ такими флэшбэками о зловонной бочке, что на каждой колдобине душа норовила отлучиться из бренного тела через рвотные порывы… Не светила утешением даже опора в виде надежной твердой коленки Мо, который соседства с козами вовсе не чурался, наоборот с любопытством знакомился с животными, касался и гладил их, стараясь общаться, будто те обладали большей сознательностью, чем тот недужный товарищ, страдающий в углу.

К пристани Хэрсула доставили едва ли в чувствах.

. . .

...Очнулся. Спустя неопределенный срок обнаружив себя в кандалах, запертым в трюме корабля. Мо рядом с ним не оказалось, а смутные воспоминания сообщали, что Гуаньшаня сюда и не приводили, он остался на палубе с принцем. Ирония складывалась ещё та: сейчас за непреодолимой дубовой стенкой корабля находились безграничные морские просторы, добраться до которых Хэ был абсолютно не в состоянии. Слабость чувствовалась не только после тошнотворной поездки. Он был обеспокоен, что не осилит самое незначительное превращение, прожив столько времени не так, как того требовали принципы обладателя черной магии.

Хэрсулу призывать Тритона никакой выгоды не сулило. Владыка Морей не пальцем делан и сможет накрутить полуосьминогу щупальца за нарушение законов и за то, что действующими институциями предусмотрено не было. Мо вероятно был в опасности, а сам Хэ Тянь сидел за решеткой, продолжая изображать из себя бессильного эфеба. 

Внезапно, послышались приближающиеся тяжелые шаги, и Тяня, едва оклемавшегося, через считанные мгновения вывели на открытый воздух палубы, к осознанию всей развернувшейся картины.

— ...или я убью его, — донесся до слуха обрывок фразы.

...В алом свете заката Хэ Тянь стоял с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, наблюдая, как за борт вытряхивают потроха домашнего скота, пока… заставьте его увидеть что угодно, только не когда Мо со связанными за спиной руками ведут на узкую доску, перекинутую через парапет судна, когда он в смертельной опасности над учуявшими кровь, снующими вокруг судна акулами… Ни истошные крики хаотично кружащих альбатросов, ни шум волн не перебивали знакомый слуху незабываемый звук во время их движения, всплески брызг от ударов хвостами о воду, вписанные в чутьё любого обитателя океана. Хэрсул почувствовал как сходит с ума от одной ужасной мысли, что над Шанем нависла угроза подобной гибели.

— Эй, ты! — решительно крикнул он, обращаясь к принцу..

Тот оглянулся, небрежно переводя свое внимание на Тяня, пока его попытались назидательно ткнуть древком в бок. С первых попыток не вышло, но его сопротивление всё равно удалось подавить числом. До того момента пока острия копий вплотную не упёрлись в тело Хэрсула. 

— Давай, Мо Гуаньшань, призови обладателя сего золота, который дал тебе драгоценности, раз говоришь, что не знаешь откуда они. Ты можешь обернуться в свою истинную форму, и принести мне всё добровольно, не вынуждая меня прибегать к жертвам. 

Гуаньшань тревожно глядел, как угрожают Хэ Тяню острозаточенными копьями.

— Не трогай того дурака… — ответ принадлежал Мо. — Я буду делать, что скажешь.

— Я же говорил, просто была недостаточная мотивация, страх делает свое дело, упрощая задачу, — Змей положил локти на корабельный парапет, безмятежно наслаждаясь вечерним морским бризом.

Мо глянул на Хэрсула в панике, но с надеждой, при виде его воспряв духом.

Судя по тому, как Мо отчаянно отбрехивался от этого слетевшего с катушек полоумного ублюдока, переговоры оказались обреченной затеей. Принца не интересовал какой-то почти метафизический русал, как ни один из юношей в лице Мо или Хэ. Его манили только богатства.

— Ты! Отпусти его! С чего ты взял что золото в океане предмет роскоши? — Хэрсул предпринял попытку достучаться до чего-либо здравого. — Не тронь его, поменяй нас местами и получишь желаемое: золото, алмазы, что угодно.

— А чего-нибудь посущественней одних обещаний можешь предложить?.. — бросил Змей в сторону Тяня, присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, но в сказанное им верить не пожелал. — Вероятно нет. Его кожа покрыта золотом, а на твоей я не обнаружил ничего. Такая концентрация первоклассной золотой пыли высшего сорта, и эти изящные украшения, он должен был обитать в месте, сплошь окруженный данными веществами, чтобы принести такой след.

Жестом руки принц приказал подтолкнуть Мо дальше по доске, при помощи багра подцепившего веревку на руках Гуаньшаня.

— Поди-ка ещё чутка, — ухмыльнулся он, — ну как, вспоминаешь что-нибудь ещё?

Ноги Мо тряслись, он отнюдь не был примером равновесия, доска под ним от малейшего движения ходила ходуном и вибрировала, и рыжий держался на узком мостике лишь волей чуда и благодаря крюку багра, контролирующего его за петлю на руках.

— Если вопреки всего, что мне известно, ты не обращаешься в существо, тогда ты нашел те драгоценности на берегу, так где же? 

Тупой принц не догадывался откуда на Мо золото.  
Хэ осознал, по ставшему умоляющем взгляду Гуаньшаня, что тот не удержится больше и вот-вот навернется вниз со связанными руками.

Тянь вышел из себя, захлебнувшись в собственным бешенстве, фарс ему опротивел, и он рискнул напасть первым. Стража не ожидала от худосошного пацаненка нечеловеческого проворства, так же как не предполагали, что имеют дело с чудовищем, способным справится со всеми будучи в кандалах.  
Один из людей, держащих доску с Мо, дернулся на помощь остальным, оставшийся товарищ с доставшимся весом не справился, лишив Гуаньшаня шаткой опоры.

Даже принц, приготовившийся было к сражению, достал саблю, но лишь успел шокированно воскликнуть.

Мо упал в воду тяжелым ударом вздымая вверх брызги.

Там… уходя на глубину, встреченный родной стихией, как бы ни желал, обратно в русала он не превращался. Судно не стояло на якоре, продолжая двигаться по курсу, так, что хищники преследовали его на неопределенном расстоянии. Задерживать дыхание под водой он также был не в состоянии ни на минуту. Попытка пробовать морскую воду сродни воздуху оказалось почти смертельной. В прозрачной воде он видел тени снующих кругом, приближающихся гигантских хищников. Даже для русалки, как любого другого живого существа, они были исключительно опасны, а беспомощный человек под водой был кормом на один зуб. 

. . .

Внезапно, по водной толще разнесся звук другого удара от погружения, и к нему начало приближаться ещё одно тело. Он поднял глаза к поверхности и увидел подплывающего Тяня.

Всего мгновение до… прикосновения губ. Незнакомого, но от этого не менее желанного. Стук сердца, щемящего в груди от тоски. Веки опускались.

Неожиданная вспышка содрогнула осязание пространства кругом сквозь закрытые веки, будто внутри него самого от прилива сил.

Гуаньшань распахнул глаза реагируя на свободу. Его телу вернулась былое оживление и легкость в воде, а перед ним находился Хэрсул в знакомом облике, крепко обнявший его. В последние секунды перед тем, как целая стая надвигающихся акул растерзает обоих. 

— Берегись, Тянь! — крикнул Мо в приступе паники, хватая колдуна за плечи и стараясь оттолкнуть в сторону. Но Хэ Тянь необыкновенно нежно улыбаясь закрыл его собой, даже не глядя в сторону опасности.

Мо замер в ужасе, наблюдая, как он вытягивает руку в сторону огромной пасти самой большой и самой жадной белой акулы, как выворачиваются наружу из морды обнажаясь гигантские челюсти, изрезанные шрамами беспощадные жернова. Всё нутро похолодело и сковало предсмертным ужасом. Гуаньшань зажмурил глаза, крепко прижавшись к Хэ… наблюдать за происходящим он был не в силах, надеясь что всё произойдет в одночасье, в котором он не будет одинок.

Какой-то электрический разряд на мгновение оглушил все вокруг. Происходящее виделось вспышками из-под век, то исчезающего, то возвращающегося сознания и вновь пропадающего в шокирующих разрядах боли. Но обволакивающее тепло рядом не отступало ни на миг.

В руках Хэрсула появился из ниоткуда длинный, как копье, филигранный двузубец, испускающий электрические молнии. Сила, заключенная в нем, вблизи ощущалась необычайным магнетизмом. Все содрогалось при каждом очередном ударном всплеске. 

…Мо Гуаньшань на грани бессознательности понимал, что Хэ Тяня больше нет рядом... лишь нечто грандиозное, в сравнении с чем он был размером с ладонь. 

А затем всё накрыл бушующий шторм.

♒ ♒ ♒

...Русал очнулся в трепетном испуге от кошмара, подскочив с постели.

«Подскочить» в воде удалось иначе чем на суше. Он скорее рывком вспыл на некоторое расстояние от поверхности и начал дрейфовать над ложем, повинуясь слабому течению. 

Спальное место оказалось чересчур роскошным для его собственного: богато украшенной двустворчатой раковиной с нескользящим приятно-шершавым материалом подушки. 

Мо был в чьём-то жилище, судя по раскинувшимся по зале длинным, чёрным щупальцам, ещё более мрачным своей неподвижностью. На краю раковины полусидел крепко погруженный в сон Хэрсул, положив руки на волнистый обод, и Гуаньшань тактически замер, стараясь не потревожить умиротворенного монстра.

Ему, должно быть, всё приснилось, конечно же!

Одно из щупалец, безмятежно распластанных по похожему на пещеру помещению, неожиданно скрутилось кольцом и вновь распрямилось, мирно оседая на гладкое дно.  
Хэрсул был здесь вполне живой и невредимый, но трогать его Мо поопасался. Он вспомнил про поцелуй перед самым превращением, которое, казалось, действительно с ним происходило.

Он всё еще сомневался не снится ли ему случившееся и это странное мрачное гнетуще-сиротливое место, будто высеченное прямо в камне, наполненное призрачными оттенками глубинной люминесценции. За арочным полукруглым порталом мелькала троица держащихся на расстоянии страшно откормленных мурен, зорко следящих за передвижениями незнакомца, но не заплывающих в границы жилища.

Русал шмыгнул в полукруглую аркаду, похожую на выход. Пещера претворялась в подобие замка и вновь пропадала в естественном скалистом рельефе. Гуаньшань проплывал по просторным и совершенно пустым залам, осматривая один за другим. Отовсюду веяло холодом, нагнетая уныние даже на запальчивого рыжего русала, и тоску.

Внезапно развернувшийся витым полукругом коридор стремительно потемнел, став еще более устрашающим. Мо оглянулся, замечая заслонившего собой весь проем полуосьминога. Хэрсул был мрачнее ночного шторма, но вялый словно вовсе был без сил.

— Сбежать надумал? — хмыкнул он, исподлобья посматривая на Мо.

Завидев чародея в родной водной среде, сильного, с черными развевающимися волосами и огромными щупальцам, тело Мо, окунувшееся в комфорт глубоководья, избавленное от стресса, твердело и возбуждалось самым грязным образом перед эдакой хентайной фантазией. Как ни крутись, а к Хэрсулу он привык, если не соскучился.

— С чего ты взял! — вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок рыжий, они с ним ещё не разобрались. — Так значит, всё было правдой?

— Что конкретно: превращение, путешествие к людям, когда тебя едва не скормили рыбам заживо?..

Мо отвел взгляд, пытаясь правильно определить произошедшее: 

— Ты спас меня... когда я почти утонул? Это ну... дыханием изо рта в рот? Потому что было похоже… на совсем другое… ну это… — покрываясь багрянцем до ушей, прояснял Гуаньшань.

— ...Это не было искусственное дыхание, дурак, это был поцелуй, — перебив его прояснил Хэрсул.

— Сам дурак! — рявкнул в ответ Мо. — Нашел момент, з-зачем было делать что-то подобное в условиях на грани гибели?! — запинаясь, Мо разливался негодованием.

— Потому что не знал, успею ли спасти нас…

— …

Мо раскрыл было и закрыл рот, некоторое время не находя, что ответить.

— Как тебе удалось? И тебя ведь не ранили? — подплывая ближе и вглядываясь в лицо Хэрсула, выяснял Гуаньшань.

— Хоть и темный маг, но сердце у меня такое же как у всех, целовал я тебя как возлюбленного, и я готов ждать твоей взаимности, — продолжал Тянь.

— Пересудов не оберешься, п-постыдись, к-каракатица! — тут же смутился Гуаньшань, не заморачиваясь над прочими деталями. 

— Кого мне стыдится? Никто не посмеет меня упрекнуть.

— Ты, садист и манипулятор, готов ждать, не смеши! Тогда зачем же нужен был этот контракт?

— К черту контрат, Шань. Он был хорошей возможностью, в случае посягательств на тебя, заявить свои права.

— Права значит… Просто прекрасно, что я никому не сдался и сам могу о себе позаботиться! — чаша негодования Мо давно была переполнена, и он хмурился сильнее обычного. Он его метил всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, теперь он назвал это "правами". Но Гуаньшань сам готов был ему эти права вручить каким-то там контрактом, чему теперь возмущаться, уж словами маг его мигом переиграет.

— Наверное, настало время рассказать о том, что рано или поздно должно стать тебе известно. Ты не обыкновенная русалка, а потомок исчезнувшего рода благородных с золотой чешуей на хвостах, исполнителей желаний, уж не знаю, как ты оказался один, в городе под покровительством Владыки морей, где ты находился в безопасности. Если бы я был более опытен, то почуял бы сразу, но я догадался только через несколько месяцев после нашего знакомства. Если тебя слегка поддразнить, ты разбрасывался благодатью, которая впоследствии переполняла меня. В тебе столько безграничной магической силы, не нуждающейся ни в пополнении, ни жертвах, никто не знает откуда она и что ее питает. Такие как ты — очаги света, хранящие в себе бесконечный источник волшебства, исполняющие желания и приносящие удачу, даже не обладая способностями, если ты чего-то по-настоящему хочешь, оно обязательно сбудется. Иные создания, способные поглотить этот дар, могут возжелать его, даже если он перестаёт быть неиссякаемым, но наделяет небывалым могуществом. Завидная добыча для тёмных магов вроде меня, взамен на проклятье… 

Хэрсул умолк, Мо поднял глаза в ответ на многогласную тишину, померкло привычное движение течений и обитателей, словно кругом не было ни единой живой души, лишь перекатывающиеся мановение черных щупалец перед ним.

— Я никого не убивал, я такой с момента, как себя помню...

Мо смотрел на него с болью и отвращением. Он остался совсем один в этом мире, пока такие как черный маг жили в свете славы, в достатке, не чувствуя ни голода ни нужды. Лишь сожрав и отобрав что-то силой. А его лупили, остригали и гнали прочь всю жизнь. Он никогда не хотел ничего особенного: ни богатства, ни славы, ни обожателей; только немного опоры, найти кого-то родного, кто узнает его настоящего, разделит с ним течение дней, как делят всё семьи. Но одному куда лучше.

— Значит ты заключил со мной контракт, чтобы сожрать мою душу вместе с магией? 

— Который ты не читал, правда? В нем гласится: “за использование моей силы”… которой я вовсе не пользовался, только той, что взял у тебя, так что нет контракта между нами… я не исполнял твоих желаний. Мне не нужен невольник, мне нужен Мо, желающий лишь меня. 

Гуаньшань ничего толком не понял из сказанного, но захотелось вдруг плакать от отчаяния и осознания, что нет, всё это время чародей преследовал его не от того, что разглядел в нём что-то… всё было гораздо банальнее. Сначала принц, а затем и он. Всем было что-то нужно. А Мо начал верить, сомневаться, все эти душевные метания за последние месяцы были впустую. 

— Ах вот как. Значит изначально, ты крутился возле, потому что я тебе нужен ради источника своего блядского могущества? 

— Если я скажу тебе, что мне никогда не нужно от тебя никаких магических даров, это что-либо изменит? Желающих продать мне душу и тело, частями или целиком, хоть отбавляй. Мо, дай мне шанс доказать, что мои чувства истинны, останься со мной. Я год как за тобой гоняюсь, что уж сил терпеть нет и готов бросаться на тебя от желания, которое безответно. 

Мо опустил голову и отрицательно покачал головой. Всё рассыпалось внутри, крошилось на осколки, и он не мог уберечься от ран наносимых ими. Гуаньшань все же заплакал от бессилия и обиды, чтобы он ни начинал, чего бы не хотел, всё не получалось. 

Хэрсул словно чувствуя его боль сию секунду оказался рядом, бережно неуверенно прикасаясь к плечам. Мо отстранненно и разбито глядел на него. С близкого расстояния лицо Хэ выглядело совсем неопытным и обеспокоенным, а не чопорным и отстраненным, как в любое другое время.

Мо злился. Сильно. Просто потому что ничего поделать не мог.

— Ты мне веришь?

— Как же тебе верить, если ты постоянно дуришь меня и скрываешь правду. Не приближайся ко мне! — русал вывернулся от прикосновений.

— Если бы рассказал раньше, ты бы меня начал бояться и избегать… 

— Я не боюсь тебя, ни раньше ни сейчас! — Мо яростно пыхтел, давя жалкие слезы.

— Я знал, что как только тебе обо всём станет известно, ты будешь смотреть на меня именно так… Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил, что я тебе не враг?

— Оставь меня в покое и не приближайся ко мне... я хочу все обдумать. Даже не пытайся меня удерживать здесь! 

— Если ты так хочешь уплыть, останавливать не стану. Мо Гуаньшань, если ты передумаешь, и решишь дать мне шанс, ты знаешь, где меня искать. Больше преследовать не буду, у меня не осталось поводов видеться с тобой, кроме того, что я этого всей душой хочу… — в его голосе слышалась решимость оттолкнуть так же бескомпромиссно, как до сих пор держал подле себя. 

Мо коротко кивнул, ему было не до принятия сейчас решений. 

— А теперь плыви из замка прямо на юг и по сторонам не отклоняйся, в округе небезопасно, — указал Хэрсул не двигаясь с места. — Я буду ждать. Твоего ответа.

Гуаньшань лишь неоднозначно кивнул.

— Эй, Мо! — окликнул он, задержав русала у выхода, вернув образу исконное высокомерие, — Если хорошо попросишь, так и быть, научу пользоваться своими скрытыми возможностями…

Мо показал ему средний палец, приобретенный в путешествии жест, и устремился прочь. Тень осьминога осталась позади, он ни разу не коснулся его больше, отчего Гуаньшань сердился на него лишь сильнее.


	4. Chapter 4

Гуаньшань был тем еще морским орехом. Он из упрямства и гордости зажил как следует. Занялся делом, нашел достойную работу, стал усерднее учиться, без труда став подмастерьем местного гастронома, в лавке которого закупалась специями вся придворная кухня. 

Проверка мага на брехливость дала результат, тот оставил в покое, отчего Мо получал немыслимое мучительное удовольствие. Щемящая тоска съедала до того горькая и гнетущая, что всякая еда теряла вкус, да радость собственным успехам грешила неполноценностью.

Гуаньшаню, по большому счету, долго злиться на Хэрсула было не по силам. И кололось и хотелось ему, но свое упрямство Мо взрастил катастрофически неодолимым, которое, увы, самолично превозмочь не мог. Робел русал не меньше: он понятия не имел, что сказать Хэрсулу. Что тот самую малость по нраву или чутка приятен? Звучал русал и выглядел, в зеркале, круглым идиотом. Хэ на потеху. А Мо скорее откусит себе кусок щеки, чем признается Тяню в симпатии. Для Гуаньшаня, если Хэрсул над ним не посмеётся, самая тревожная чертовщина таилась в том, что кто-то столь роковой и несовместимый, пусть невменяемый, но феноменальный и... великолепный вроде Тяня и для него? Пусть вправду чувства их взаимны, но наплевав на всё, поверить в себя было весьма сложно. Его пугал лишь образ Хэ, который разочаруется, который пожелает, в один прекрасный момент, кого-то более изысканного. Жизнь научила Мо быть осторожным, особенно с извра... красавчиком, из напористого вдруг представшим образцом терпения, то слишком навязчивым, то отталкивающим, неожиданно надежным, что казалось своими чувствами он его затопит. Глазел, словно игреневый русал шедеврами эпохи разрисован. Ныне было известно, что вместе с сердцем Мо, выигрышным бонусом полагается… халявный источник магии, как и вместе с обществом Хэ следует неизмеримое богатство, на которое Рыжик чхал. Надо же было Хэрсулу так упереться, чтобы все свободное время изводить его. Будь он чуть менее изобретательным… где и у кого сыскать столько предлогов жилы рвать, чтобы лезть к Гуаньшаню и сносить его охальный диковатый нрав изо дня в день. Чем бы Мо ни маялся, какой бы бесполезной хреномутью ни был занят, Хэрсул находил отмаз разделить с ним дни, часы, минуты на двоих, как русал, черт побери, всегда мечтал.

♒ ♒ ♒

Возвеличивающий властителя дворец — место торжественное, церемониальное, хороводил с завидной регулярностью: то гуляния в нём, то приёмы, то театральные игры. Кутил Тритон как подобает: шум гуляний разносился вплоть до городских окраин, а у самого подножия воочию наблюдалось развернувшееся любодейство, вместе с народом, высыпающим из арочных пролетов амфитеатра.

На празднества Хэрсул явился ко двору. Чинно проплывал, окруженный стаей воздыхателей и воздыхательниц. Пренебрегать учтивостью перед Мо заведомо не стал — адресовал улыбку до того тоскливую и нежную, что Гуаньшань чуть все зубы себе от натуги не раскрошил… Год видите ли вертелся, что никакими силами было не отвадить, а теперь вон отменно дистанцию соблюдает, да взгляды истомно-печальные бросает… Говнюк! 

В конечном счёте сил и поводов встретиться с колдуном он так и не придумал, банально не имея понятия как объясниться, с чего вообще начать с ним говорить-то, уже не по-пацански, а начистоту, чтобы не уронить лица и своей гордости. В особенности после того, как тот неоднократно провоцировал на ревность. Что можно делать во дворце, зависая после праздника третьи сутки, по спальням господским разве что слоняться... 

Едва закончились затяжные празднества и град канул в затишье, отходя от разгула. Мо рванул к хорошо знакомым пустошам, в жилище Хэрсула. Русала не страшили ни чудища глубоководные, ни злобные сторожевые мурены не стали бы преградой. К черту это дерьмо с комфортным одиночеством. Нахрен сольную дрочку на тайно вожделенный образ — вдвоём куда кайфовее! Об этой простой истине вопит шабаш инстинктов и каждая клетка тела. Мо ворвался стремительно, проплывая по осьминожьей резиденции, лавируя между поворотами, дабы немедля отыскать того, по ком томилось сердце. Окаянного ни в залах, ни в спальне, ни в пустой столовой не обнаружилось. 

«Он мог остаться во дворце. В чьей-нибудь спальне...» — своевременно подумалось Рыжику, травя болью без того невероятное уныние.

Разум не верил, зато сердце пылало на грани гибельной пропасти. Ну да, оставил в покое, ни слуху ни духу, а после стали разноситься то́лки, мол, придворный маг перед Владыкой чем-то провинился: то ли уличен в интригах против власти, то ли на одной из принцесс жениться отказался, никто истины не ведал, однако, сидит теперь в заточении. А Мо не сомневался, если уж каракатица разошелся, то порол херню с размахом. Ему не сталось бы оправдать все слухи разом, как и с изобретательностью обойти стороной каждый.

Молва расползалась, приумножаясь и обрастая деталями о самой персоне колдуна, уводила смысл вслед за необузданными гнилыми стадными фантазиями. Дошло до страстей о возможной казни, явление само по себе неслыханное. Не углубляясь в думы, после того, что Хэрсул вытворял, Гуаньшань безграничный гнев царя морей представить и разделить мог с лёгкостью. Сплетни питали ядом и без того кипящее жерло: он скучал, он злился, он боялся. Он страдал, считая каждый клятый день, что заставлял себя не видеть его. Мо одновременно потел и стыл от свежеприбывающей брехни, в которой поди ещё разбери, где ложь, где вымысел и поворот сценария, оставаясь бессильным повлиять на происходящее.

Ждать удачи пришлось недели или месяцы, которые для Мо измерялись невыносимой бесконечностью. Пока в один фартовый день, в канун очередных торжеств, в лавку, где работал Мо, не пожаловал главный придворный кулинар собственной персоной. На это Мо рассчитывал изначально. Он терпеливо ждал ближайших празднеств, когда появится шанс для проникновения во дворец. Даже доставляя покупки к воротам — внутрь никого не пропускали, кухари всегда встречали снаружи. Не нужно мудрить да ловить озарение, что о происходящем в обители Тритона никому известно не будет, разве что работникам кухни, которые всюду снуют без права устали. 

Перед самым открытием рынка главный кулинар лично явился выбирать специи да ингредиенты, как обычно сетуя нехваткой толковых помощников. Гуаньшань прикусил язык наверно до крови, чтобы не проколоться, влезая с расспросами, пока хозяин лавки болтал с выжатым как губка приятелем, попутно расхваливая юношу и предлагая в помощь, после закрытия рынка разумеется. Мо и сам уже между делом подплыл поближе, соображая, как навязаться во дворец. Тем более во время празднеств, когда чертоги замка трещали от гуляний и гостей, обслуга кухни были едва живы, не зная отдыха, с горем пополам справляясь с угодами высоким господам.

Сам лавочник уже давно его прилаживал к месту, нахваливая, как его подмастерье ловко разбирается в кулинарных делах, дабы сполна сбывать товар на королевский стол.

А когда сам хозяин жаловал его, Мо оставалось лишь охотно согласиться.

♒ ♒ ♒

Юный русал понятия не имел, как добраться до Хэрсула, минуя охрану, но намерен был рисковать, обдумывая возможности и выполняя приготовления. Когда авральная работа схлынула, наряду с обожравшимися уморенными визитёрами в главных хоромах, а бдительность стражей усыплена экстрактами сонных водорослей, Гуаньшань оказался внутри местных острогов, явивших собой просторный, отдельно ото всех надзираемый терем внутри глубоких безжизненных пещер. После своих приключений он может похвастать, что вдоволь нагляделся на устройство сих сооружений. Сердце выбивало немыслимые ритмы, то ли от страха быть схваченным, то ли от волнения перед встречей. Мо осторожно приблизился к изящному ограждению грандиозной клети, где стены усеяли острые окаменевшие кораллы, за которыми могла скрываться только самая знатная задница.

Даже вневоле вылощенный аристократ, по-видимому, был удостоен всех удобств: библиотекой с книгами, едва ли не пышным убранством с диковинной мебелью из полированных раковин, что не гармонировало с узником, которого собирались уморить. 

Русал выглянул из-за стены, убеждаясь, что не ошибся, наблюдая перед собой реального Хэрсула, сидящего в круглом атриуме с книгой в руках, которую не столько читал, а скорее маниакально смотрел сквозь. 

Тянь поднял глаза, замечая присутствующего — и в одно мгновение отбросил прочь литературу, ринувшись навстречу, замерев так близко, словно не было между их лицами тяжёлых преград. 

— Шань! Неужели ты настоящий, а не плод моего воображения, тогда как ты сюда пробрался? 

— Какого лешего ты тут торчишь?! 

Выглядело будто они оба невероятно запыхались и говорили друг с другом невпопад. Их лица встретились вблизи, Хэрсул обхватил ладонями щёки Мо и долго страстно пожирал взглядом. Шань чувствовал, как Хэ впился глазищами в его губы, не определив окончательно: собрался действовать или сказать что-либо.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Хотел убедиться, что ты не сдох.

Хэ Тянь серьёзно посмотрел на него из-под тёмных локонов, насыщающих тени, залегшие под до прозрачного бледной кожей век. И, на мгновение от его вида, жабры русала будто начали забиваться, пропуская тяжелые комья вместо воды.

— Убедился?.. — мягко спросил Тянь вполголоса.

— Зачем тебя заперли здесь? Невозможно же, чтобы вправду собрались казнить, когда в последний раз кого-то… — Мо сбился в итоге, тревожным лепетом озвучивая загибы собственной фантазии.

— Казнить? Меня?! Нет конечно, расслабься, малыш Гуань.

— Тогда в чём дело, когда тебя отпустят?

— Волнуешься?.. Мне приятно.

Они общались нос к носу так, что можно было разглядеть малейшие колебание зрачков и шероховатости кожи, Хэ каждый раз насчитывал на нежно розовых щеках по-новому разбросанные веснушки, если бы Мо поднимался к солнцу.

— Почему ты просто не сбежишь отсюда, тебе же под силу, почему терпишь это?! 

— Увы, я не могу, — он поднял кисти рук перед собой, демонстрируя тяжелые браслеты, мрачными оковами опоясывающие запястья. — Они не позволяют мне использовать магию.

Русал прижался плотнее к прутьям, вцепился в массивные наручи, пробуя стащить их с рук.

— Уж поверь, сидят надёжно. 

— Что я могу сделать, как помочь?

— Мне ничего не угрожает, дорогой Шань, правда. Поторчу здесь, пока Тритону не наскучит, или я не понадоблюсь для более важных дел, — улыбаясь уверил Хэ.

— А чего он хочет?

— Того, что я дать не в силах.

Щупальца потянулись сквозь прутья бережно, едва касаясь, скользя по очертаниям тела русала, будто нелепо и безуспешно желая сохранить его образ здесь, как и их близость. Каждое глупо растраченное мгновение, без которого теперь было так тоскливо.

— Если мы найдём способ их снять, ты сбежишь? 

— Чтобы снять оковы нужен ключ, который, я предполагаю, хранится в царских покоях, либо… инструменты из моей мастерской, что в равной степени опасно, поэтому мой ответ: нет, Гуаньшань, плыви прочь отсюда, пока, чего хуже, тебя не схватили — я остаюсь. Мне ничего не угрожает, окружён комфортом, да и ты наверно не скучаешь, м?

— Эй, идиот, а как же мой ответ? Больше не интересен? Если скажу, что я здесь, потому что всё решил… 

Хэрсул промолчал, но какой взгляд вскинул горящий жаждой, вещал лучше слов.

— ...Шань, разреши себя поцеловать.

Губы Мо жгло от осознания бросаемых на них взглядов, но нетронутых до сих пор лишь единственным вопросом.

Гуаньшань хотел, видят боги, невзирая ни на какие страхи, хотел, но не мог позволить себе терять голову, не выполнив замысел. 

— Откажешься выбираться…

— Не откажусь ни за что! — шикнул Тянь в ответ.

— Придурок! — вспышка багрянца на щеках и Мо и завертел головой так, чтобы выбросить одержимость из рыжей головы, и уплыл прочь, без лишних объяснений.

Мо должен был сказать, что хочет всего того, что наобещал ему маг, а ещё хочет воспользоваться шансом. Он чувствовал, что риск оправдан, у них получится и это будет правильно, когда-нибудь всё обязательно сложится. Но произнести вслух, признать перед Хэ свою уязвимость, глядя в это, до безумия доводящее, роковое лицо, оказалось требует непосильного мужества, слова застревали в горле, затапливаемые смятением.

Через десяток минут Гуаньшань вновь оказался у ограждения.

— Мо, я уже ответил и твёрдо решил… — покачал головой Хэрсул, с распахивающимися глазами наблюдая, как Мо отпирает замок на его двери.

— Откуда у тебя ключ?!

— Спёр. Погна… — уламывать Хэ не понадобилось — тот вырвался из темницы, волоча Гуаньшаня следом, и устремился прочь, мимолётом проплыв усыплённую охрану.

♒ ♒ ♒

...Перевести дух, замедлившись, удалось как миновали границы города. 

— Я же говорил тебе сопутствует невероятная удача, такой коварный и провальный план удался! — Хэрсул остановился на месте, расхохотавшись. — Я хочу знать весь твой замысел в подробностях, чем ты накормил стражу! А если бы тебя раскрыли, ты бы дрался или сдался?! — держась за живот, травил подлец.— Как тебе удалось одурманить всех?! 

— Я здесь работаю два дня, вот вся магия, идиот. 

С заслуженной оплеухой Мо промахнулся и угодил прямиком в крепкие объятия Хэ. Окаянный томно жался к шее рожей, пока раскрасневшийся Мо не накрыл его рот руками. Как же ему до зуда дороги были все эти конечности: руки, щупальца, башка!

— Пошевеливайся, пока тебя не хватились и нас не настигла погоня!

— Уговорил, отложим милованье, мне необходимо освободиться.

♒ ♒ ♒

Мастерская скорее напоминала древний склеп, погруженный в глубоководную тьму пещеры, с воздушным пузырем внутри, с подобным столу возвышением, полным разнородного инструментария, бесспорно, способного решить любые творческие задачи. Странное занятие выбрал для себя чародей, учитывая его праздность и всеобщее признание. Но видимо херней страдал от скуки он не зря — на раз-два удалось ему раскрыть браслеты, будто промышлял тем всю сознательную жизнь.

После чего сумасбродный маг побег им упрощать не собирался, решив уделить внимание кое-каким нерешенным делам в подводном городе, оставив встревоженного пособника битый час суетливо дожидаться за триумфальной аркой, венчающей главные ворота. Рыжик позволил рассуждениям поглотить себя с головой: не сглупил ли он где: не подумав собрать никаких пожитков, хотя особых ценностей не имел, но вернуться он больше не сможет. И что будет, когда он наконец объяснится в светлых чувствах, а Хэрсул наконец воплотит в явь свои коварные посягательства, то плакала его невинность в осьминожьих щупальцах. Мо был слишком озабочен тем, как не облапошиться в первый же раз, с парнем вроде Хэ, когда тень сгустилась, возникнув возле Мо. 

Хэрсул схватил его за руку и помчался сквозь водные просторы, и путь, вопреки ожиданиям, был долгий. Оба утомились, Хэ волоком тянул за собой пытающегося поспевать Мо, и тот не был убежден, что такое стремительное движение достигалось исключительно благодаря силе их тел.

Спустя утомительные часы кожи достигло тепло прибрежных течений, и вскоре они оказались под бескрайним простором ночного неба с несметной россыпью звезд. Каждый тяжело заполошно дышал, в особенности Хэрсул. За несколько проворных гребков над поверхностными волнами, он оказался на ногах, коснувшись ими песчаного дна. Мо вновь охватила, запечатленная памятью, жалящая щекотка из миллионов вздымающихся вдоль хвоста воздушных пузырьков, и, шатаясь на заплетающихся ногах, он последовал вдогонку за широкой спиной Хэрсула.

Мо не успел распрощаться с водой, а зародившийся страх уже сковал грудь волнением перед полной неизвестностью, разум охватила паника, помня удушающую чуждость суши. Он провёл ладонью по волне, захватывая воду, понимая, что уже не вернётся назад, не ощутит объятия океана на себе. Теперь всё будет по-другому. Отныне его спутники — земля и воздух, и сердце тепло трепетно толкается в щемящих тисках надежды, что маг тоже останется вместе с ним.

Выйдя наполовину из волн, Мо шокировано замер: местность была неузнаваема. Всё было другим, начиная со звуков, иной неуловимой атмосферы и заканчивая запахами и даже привкусом моря во рту. Эксрусал поднял взгляд на берег — яркие лучи в одно мгновение ослепили его и тут же унеслись вдаль. Рыжик настороженно покрутил головой, наблюдая, как разнится бесчисленный рой фонарей над землей. А на возвышении проносятся с гулким рычанием и неестественным шумом сверкающие повозки.

— Где мы? — Мо облизнул капающую воду с мокрых губ. — Что это за место?

Разгадка пришла сама собой: они оказались в диковинной местности, невиданной им прежде.

— Отныне я буду обитать здесь… — ответил Хэрсул, не оборачиваясь. — Волнуешься или испугался?

— Н-нет, то есть… Просто... что кругом происходит? 

— Всего-навсего другие владения… Гуаньшань, ты ведь не обязан следовать за мной… спасибо и на том, что освободил. И проделал долгий путь. Ты спас меня потому что собирался ответить «да» на мое предложение?

— Ты. Не ведёшь меня с собой?

— О, я бы с радостью, да только ты не уверен в том, чего хочешь? Или не хочешь. Ты ведь не знал, что из-за меня придётся покидать море... — отирая капли с ладоней произнёс Хэ квёло.

— Я согласился.

— Ты был готов к этому, придя за мной в темницу? — приторная учтивость в голосе граничила с усталостью. 

— Готов… — звучало уклончиво.

— Признаю свою жестокость по натуре, но даже мой непроходимый эгоизм не позволит мне лишить тебя дома, не дав права выбора. Я говорил, что ты особенный для меня. Теперь твой выбор — мой закон. Я сделаю тебя самым счастливым, как бы самонадеянно это не звучало. Выход на сушу, в полную зависимость от магических способностей другого, серьезный шаг для морского жителя, мне это известно. А тут не самое безопасное место, будем откровенны. И я не покидаю тебя, не вздумай ни на секунду. На город и дворец наложена печать забвения: никто не вспомнит, кого видел и как я ускользнул. Ты в безопасности от преследований. Если я скажу, что мы можем видеться здесь, чтобы я мог поддерживать человеческую форму, тебя это устроит? Либо ты можешь пойти и разделить со мной отныне всё, с чем бы мы не столкнулись...

— Я… — Мо не нравилось, что вторая часть предложения брала на понт. Но разумно было не бросаться в омут с головой, принять решение осознанно и твердо, а не быть вынужденным. Если Тянь давал ему эту возможность, Мо хотел её принять.

Гуаньшань сомневался. Он не был готов поменять всё столь кардинально, не зная, что его ждет с Хэрсулом рядом, с которым он не провел и дня вместе, а что может ждать в совершенно невиданной местности, в которой он может остаться совершенно один, внезапно брошенный — пугало ещё сильней, чем лишиться и дома, и того единственного, кому он рискнул открыться. «Встречаться» звучало менее пугающе, менее зависимо, если Тянь откажется от него, после того, как Мо, отринув всё, сделает шаг навстречу. 

— Если тебе будет грозить опасность — вдвоём легче, — с рыцарским бескорыстием пробурчал Мо.

— Увы, решение за мной, в этот раз. Люди переменчивы, у них «технологии» ...а таких как я здесь еще как минимум двое. И великодушный, но разгневанный Тритон с подобным риском для тебя не сравнится. Шань, у меня есть для тебя подарок, — Хэ Тянь подошёл ближе, когда Рыжик шарахнулся в ответ на новость об очередном гостинце, — не бойся, глупый, так я смогу найти тебя. 

Хэрсул снял своё кольцо, и, поцеловав пальцы Мо, вложил ему в ладонь. Он не стал надевать по обычаю на палец, ведь оно не являлось им обручальным, хотя, морской дьявол, Мо его заслуживал и своим смущенным видом провоцировал дать «обещание». Сейчас это мог быть только подарок, который Тянь отдавал, чувствуя, что Гуаньшань станет его носить, по своей воле. 

— Просто позови меня. 

Гуаньшань посмотрел на немудреное гладкоотсечённое кольцо, сияющее холодным блеском в ясном лунном свете.

— Я буду носить на шее, иначе могу потерять, — определился Рыжик, c усердием не заостряя внимания на полыхающем до корней волос лице и появившемся отрадном блеске в глазах, скрыть который ему было неподвластно.

...Обнажённый Тянь находился слишком близко, был нагим и сам Мо, в эти мгновения их согревала близость и тепло тел друг друга. Передав кольцо, ладони Хэ плавно перекочевали от рук к щекам Гуаньшаня, и брюнет мягко коснулся его лба в поцелуе.

«И это всё?» — подумалось Мо, они даже не поцеловались впопыхах, от этого прощание выходило печальным. Его губы горели и вместе с телом твердили о другом, требуя двукратного возмещения морального ущерба за все пережитые дрязги.

Не дожидаясь знака, Хэ накрыл его губы своими и, нежно прильнув, кочевал с одной губы на другую, мягко посасывая, пока не сделал их теплыми. Тянь старался не торопиться… Шань медленно приоткрыл рот шире, почувствовав подстрекательски неспешное скольжение языка по основанию верхней губы. От столкновения языков обостренное удовольствие ухнуло в живот, расцветая теплом по телу. Хэ играя, то соприкасался, то отдалялся, побуждая следовать навстречу. Мо впустил его сразу же, без ропота жадно откликаясь, позволяя каплям, стекающим с тёмных волос вдоль холодного острого носа, делать их поцелуй ещё более влажным. А спустя мгновение Шань приник всем телом, запуская пальцы в тёмные мокрые волосы, дерзко втолкнул язык в бесподобный рот Хэ, накаляя поцелуй зноем своего темперамента, разоблачая напор Тяня, облечённый в игру.

Провал во времени подытожил истомленный выдох Мо, выражающий опьяненное эйфорией блаженство, всё ещё ощущая, как его рот нежно бережно вылизывают. Какой сладкой лаской стали прикосновения после разлуки. Их руки скользили порывисто, с нетерпением переплетаясь вокруг тел, теснее прижимаясь друг к другу, и не справляясь с накатывающими под ноги, колышущими всё кругом волнами. Момент даровал «сейчас», предлагая им выразить всё упущенное. Тянь крепче обхватил обеими руками талию Мо, заваливаясь под наплывами волн, и жарко выцеловывал не только губы, но и подбородок, скулы, изгибы высокой шеи вплоть до склона плеч, смакуя пылкое рьяное дыхание Мо, с прорывающимися чувственными возгласами, позволив поглощать себя блестящему взгляду Гуаньшаня в полумраке.

Поцелуй медленно прервался, разъединяя губы, бархатно дрейфующие нераздельно, застыв жаждущими взглядами друг на друге, сознавая соприкосновение возбужденной плоти. Обоих голых, твёрдых и влажных, до озноба приятно касающихся друг друга под веянием лёгкого ночного бриза, свежего и фривольного, как вторящий ему шёпот волн. 

Руки Хэ спускались вдоль позвоночника, огибая точёные контуры спины Гуаньшаня, скользя по гладковысеченным бёдрам… в это же мгновение опора ушла из под ног Мо, и если бы не объятия, он ухнул бы вниз, ноги больше не держали лишь по той причине, что на их месте вновь оказался хвост. 

— Поцелуй истинной любви развевает чёрную магию, разве не слыхал?

Гуаньшаню было что ответить, если бы не напряженный момент, топорщащийся между ними.

— Снова врёшь? — хриплый голос Мо отзывался тишиной и грустью, а поплывший взгляд из-под полуприкрытых истомой век не отрывался от губ напротив.

— Так ведь развеял же… — ответил Хэ Тянь, глядя вдаль поверх рыжей макушки. — Держу, — он подставил предплечья, обхватив под руки соскальзывающего Мо, и отступил на пару шагов под неожиданной тяжестью русала.

Тянь осторожно приблизился, аккуратно захватывая припухшую губку в поцелуй, с запретной голодностью желая насытиться им. Волны обременяли, вместе с неосознанными всплесками хвоста суматошного Мо, ставшего вдвойне тяжелее, пытающегося удержаться в вертикальном положении на Хэ. Тянь надёжно держал русала за талию, переступая с ноги на ногу, упрямо порочно целуясь, рискуя вот-вот упасть на ложе шепчущей пены и вместе с тем окунуться в топи головокружительных искушений в эти последние мгновения.

В попытке найти равновесие, вцепившись в Хэ, хвост Мо непроизвольно ударил по воде, приводя шаткое положение лишь в большее замешательство. Они едва не упали, но везение, играючи, позволило в очередной раз устоять. Вновь их облик стал разным, но тяга друг к другу не исчезла и не притупилась, отзываясь каждым оседающим касанием в паху волной удовольствия, острого нервного возбуждения и заряда чего-то невесомого, будто между ними натягивалась тетива. 

До абсурдного твёрдый член Тяня, лип к животу Мо и упирался в рёбра. Шань чувствовал, как собственное возбуждение из одной формы преобразилось в иную, где он был выразительнее и крупнее Тяня, которому стоило отодвинуться, чтобы сразу же лицезреть все амурные особенности анатомии русала. 

Лицо Мо разразилось красным, блеск во взгляде заледенел мольбой. Коварное море ласково поддало под зад рыжему, чтобы опора с концами была потеряна — и они, лихо отсалютовав нижними конечностями, свалились на мелководье. Мо опрокинулся подобно грузному бревну точно помеж ног Хэрсула, с удивлённым возгласом успев выставить руки по бокам от лица Тяня, сжимая между пальцами песок, будто жидкая грязь была способна удержать его.

Хэ лукаво промычал, в одночасье обхватил ногами хвост русала, скользя изумительными бёдрами вдоль чешуи. Вставший бивнем собственный член между ними, видимо, нисколько его не смущал. Целуя страстно жадно, Тянь притянул Мо на себя, пока запал не вскружил голову обоим до полного умопомрачения. Вздохи и несдержанные стоны в тишине ночи сквозь шум волн доносились до слуха невероятно грешным звучанием.

Внутри зарождалось что-то стихийное, алчное и неотвратимое. Хэ разнузданно двигал бёдрами, они перекатывались в нежнопенном шёлке из набегаюших волн и мягком прибрежном песке, пока в зрачках Шаня не осталось ничего кроме зияющей в бездне тьмы. Его руки скребли спину Тяня, прижимая крепче, губы искали его губы, а на языке запечатлелся вкус кожи. Мо задыхался от воздуха, словно нырял всё глубже и глубже, почти полностью находясь над водой, в манящий райский простор, где он не ощущает ничего кроме их близости, мягкости губ, твердости сосков Тяня под своим языком… А после уже сжимает гладкие мокрые воронёные волосы в кулак, пальцы хватают бёдра алчуще, в немом требовании отцепиться от хвоста и раздвинуть их шире, когда желание перерастает из трепетного стона в рычание. Когда страсть становится жаждой, тяготящим изматывающим напряжением, когда нежность оборачивается силой, а прикосновения оставляют терзающий след, а Хэ Тянь стонет, трётся одичало, шепчет на ухо несусветную похабщину, на которую только он способен, и его голос волоком тащит Шаня за пороги. Мо мычит ему в губы от мучительного осознания, как обнаженная химера девственных фантазий изнывает от желания, трётся о его живот и о его же… скользкий член.

А темноволосый паскудник пользуется: вцепился в загривок и кружит влажным языком во рту, кружит им вокруг языка Шаня, создавая в развязном поцелуе ещё больше лоснящейся вязкой слюны на губах, пока вздохи Мо загнанно не заходятся.  
Отчаянный дьявольский звон в ушах подсказывает, что от единственного неловкого прикосновения Мо спустит прямо на то, что окажется перед ним: воду, тело, лицо.

Мо следует ладонями по нижней поверхности бедра, хватает Тяня под ягодицы и задевает нежный отзывчивый вход. Этого достаточно, чтобы заворожённо хотеть проникнуть внутрь, чувствуя под пальцами, сжавшими ягодицы стервеца, пульсирующее и девственно ускользающее чувствительное местечко. Мо сию минуту развернул бы Хэ задом вверх, чтобы видеть какой он там.

— Ммм, Шань, — бормочет ему в висок разомлевший Тянь, увлечённый удовольствием… — Ты такой горячий снизу… дай себя коснуться, — но Гуаньшань отталкивает тянущуюся вниз руку, плотнее вжимаясь животом. 

Ему сейчас совсем не до шуток. Воли больше нет, все мысли сосредотачиваются на слабом противостоянии голому плотоядному инстинкту. Шань, доселе неискушенный чокнутый девственник, который ничего не соображает и не может остановиться, подобно валуну во время камнепада, а тут под ним не унимается абсолютно нагой Тянь, наяву крышесноснее любых грёз. Возбуждение дурманит всё сильнее, их с Тянем языки сплетаются всё самозабвеннее. Пальцы разгульно сжимающие ягодицы, оглаживают кромку входа в тело.

Дикость растет внутри, неконтролируемое животное, чуждое. Перед взором вовсе темнеет, Мо вдруг чувствует в руках незыблемую силу и выгоду положения. Он смог бы овладеть Тянем безумно и жадно, не вникая, что имеет дело с нетронутым телом. Но Тянь был слишком неугомонным и настойчивым, чтобы следовать намекам.

Мгновение голова шла кругом, Мо чувствовал впервые такое острое удовольствие под гулом взорванного пульса, пока Хэ, в цепких объятиях, подобранный гуляющими волнами задницей не проехался под водой вдоль его члена. Темноволосая бестия ненасытно оскалился, чувствуя под собой предательские откровения. Мо вспыхнул, засуетился, едва не взвыв, возбуждение достигло пика внезапно, перехватило дыхание будто шибануло в грудь. Гуаньшань напряг руки и дернулся как ошпаренный... куда угодно, прочь, отпрянув за секунду до позора, царапая ногтями бедро Хэ, которое то ли отнимал, то ли вжимал в себя сильнее... Отполз назад в воду, с шокировано распахнутыми глазами, приходя в себя, стараясь унять слабость и нервную дрожь в руках. Член пульсировал толчками, а с кончика тянулся вязкий след.

Мо отвернулся, обретая себя, в ступоре глядя вникуда, чтобы отдышаться и остыть, пока крупицы разума вновь соберуться в нечто цельное, позволив поднять взгляд. Он умылся морской водой, намочив топорщащиеся волосы. Казалось все пылает: руки, лицо и голова, даже волосы будто стали неприятно тёплыми языками костра, бесновавшегося внутри. А когда же решился обернуться, мир стал видеться иным. 

Хэ Тянь, распростёртый в волнах, нисколько не стыдящийся ни своего тела, ни крайне откровенного возбуждения, с абсолютно пьяным взглядом смотрел в ответ. Тянь его страхи отчасти прочёл: Мо и в океане-то стеснялся их различий, а теперь глядел дикий всклоченный, с очевидно алыми даже в темноте губами, на него и с места сдвинуться не мог. 

Осознание пришло откровением. Теперь Гуаньшань ощущал, что значит видеть до самопотери желанное создание и не иметь возможности дотронуться, не разрушая. И внутри рождается в ответ что-то коварное и непредсказуемое, молчаливо заявляющее, что более сильное, чем голос разума. 

Хэ сокровенно выдохнул, опираясь на локти и закинув голову, расхохотался. Только радости в его улыбке было с минусом в тысячу.

— Тебе пора… — подвёл итог Тянь.

Отпускать такую цацу, куда бы то ни было, желанием Мо, мягко говоря, не горел, но поплатиться за ошибку рисковал собственной жизнью, а пожить ему ещё ой как хотелось, испытывая всё то новое, о существовании чего он не подозревал.

— Эй, Шань, ты ведь придёшь навестить меня через три дня? Потому что если не явишься, я вернусь и найду тебя, наплевав на тритонов гнев.

Гуаньшань попытался что-то проблеять в оправдание, но похоже издавал какие-то неслыханные звуки, позабыв как объёмистый запас чертыханий так и обыкновенную речь. Мо продышался воздухом, пытаясь совладать с собой и принять всё то, что заявило о своем существовании.

— С ума сошел... — адресовалось обоим.

— Возвращайся в срок, я буду ждать.

Тянь поднялся из воды.

— Куда ты? На тебе даже одежды нет. 

— Ах, ты об этом... — хихикнул Тянь, попровляя стояк в из ниоткуда появившихся брюках. — Не волнуйся, здесь я буду не один… У меня дом неподалеку, никому не говори. Не придёшь через три дня, жди, что пойду искать, где бы ты не скрывался, — хмыкнул он, ступая по пляжному песку.

— Я вернусь, говнюк! — Мо вскинул ему средний палец на прощанье, получив аналогичный в ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

Ночь окутывала покоем, баюкала, лелеяла одиночество под необъятным покровом созвездий и тишины, рассекаемой шумом прибоя и стрёкотом цикад. Тёмный мужской силуэт в белой рубашке угадывался на берегу.

Хэ Тянь закатал чёрные брюки на голенях, белая рубашка была распахнута на груди и прибрежный ветер лелеял обнажённую кожу. Не в первый раз, не первый день он ступал на старый рыбацкий причал и шёл вдаль до края, где небо и звёзды объединялись с волнами, отражаясь под ногами. Побродив вдоль границы узкого лодочного пирса, он остановился у кромки дощатого настила, сгибая и разгибая пальцы на влажной доске. Ему не нужно было кольцо на руке, чтобы ощущать, что он рядом.

— Выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь… — игриво пропел Хэ Тянь, садясь на причал и спуская ноги по щиколотки в теплую воду прилива, намочив брюки до самых ягодиц влагой дерева. Он не мог описать наслаждения, с которым чувствительные ступни встречали ласки воды.

Всплеск послышался неожиданно близко. Юный рыжий проныра выскочил из воды, забрызгав Хэ оставшуюся одежду, подтянулся и сел плечом к плечу с Тянем, едва касаясь его мокрой рукой и молча глядя вперёд: на призрачный сияющий путь восходящего полумесяца. Некоторое время они не произносили ни слова, до того было хорошо и безмятежно.

Гуаньшань невзначай опирался на доску, возле бедра Хэ и пальцы Тяня осторожно встретились с его мизинцем, а затем легли поверх руки с безмолвной нежностью. Наверное Хэрсула торкало одним этим достаточно, чтобы он насущного оджаса насосался. Ладонь приятно волнующе покалывало легкое возбуждение в присутствии возлюбленного, и, если бы солнце не зашло, каждый раз обнаруживалось, как малыш Шань краснеет от единственного ненового жеста.  
Мо запнулся от смущения и продолжил глядеть в темные провалы их отражений, волнуя воду хвостом.

— Соскучился? 

Нахальство было наготове и как нельзя уместно.

— Ага, мечтай, — отрицания вновь не прозвучало.

Шань позволил своей ладони развернуться, а пальцам переплестись в ответ. 

— Что нового? Целоваться будем?.. — буднично начал беседу Хэ.

— Да что... Тритон вроде угомонился наконец, перетряс всю округу. Пообещал гору сокровищ за тебя, мёртвого в том числе, — куда-то в сторону кашлянул Гуаньшань.

— Сдашь или не сдашь? — заговорщически прокомментировал Тянь. — Я тебе больше золота посулю, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал Мо.

— Придурок, — ответил тот шёпотом в губы, то ли на заявление Тяня, то ли оттого, что Хэ тяпнул его за кончик языка.

Ещё немного и достояние обнажённого русала станет очевидным.

— А питомцев моих кормишь? — дав передышку уточнил Тянь.

— Они и так жирные, будто заняться мне нечем больше.

Внезапно на их спины упал отдалённый свет, несколько резвых автомобилей остановились у края дороги, примыкающей к склону пляжа, поочерёдно являя группу людей.

Гуаньшань встрепенулся, поспешно спрыгнул в воду, стараясь не быть замеченным.

— Свои. Что у них там за сыр бор, засуетились, сторожат, будто сам Тритон сию секунду заявится, — вздохнул Хэ. — В следующий раз познакомлю с семьёй, пора бы уже. Они нам не угроза: я думал, что у брата есть свой человек, а оказалось не человек вовсе. А отец давно поджидает, так что таиться смысла нет, пора представиться в кругу семейки чёрных магов.

Мо, медленно усваивая известие, облокотился о бёдра Тяня и осторожно выглянул из-за его фигуры, пока Хэ пытался рассмотреть происходящее на берегу.

— Не волнуйся… — он потормошил мокрую пушистую макушку, — мне пора, — не без сожаления объяснил Хэ, оглаживая ступнями чешую на хвосте Шаня.

Мо цыкнул, но перестал выглядывать тайком и посмотрел на Тяня, приподнялся, опираясь на колени Хэ, целуя мокро и глубоко.

— Научи меня магии, ну... самому малому, — на паузе предложил Шань.

— Ещё чего, я тогда на что нужен! 

— Херни не пори! — Мо стукнул его в плечо.

— Эй... ну, ты же знаешь, на подобные практики нужно чуть больше времени… — ответил Хэ Тянь, возвращаясь к занятию с губами, подводя момент к неловкой грани, к которой их взаимоотношения неминуемо приближались. Он на прощание осыпал щёки, глаза и, наверное, всё лицо Мо до самой шеи поцелуями и произнёс наконец:

— До встречи. 

Их пальцы касались друг друга пока медленно не рассоединились, Хэрсул остался на берегу, направляясь к людям, а Гуаньшань вернулся в воду, на ошалелой скорости возвращаясь в глубины, осознавая, что притяжение между ними сильней того, что держит его в воде, сильней чего бы то ни было, и в следующий раз, возможно очень скоро, то, что обрело ясность — исполнится. Настал его черёд сделать шаг. Потому что отныне ни воды, ни воздуха будет недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Это не магия влекла и держала подле него, а нечто более могущественное и неотвратимое. Океан опреснел, канув всей своей грандиозностью в пустоту, до того было тоскливо, перестало существовать умиротворенное место во всем водном просторе, способное унять душевное томление. Которое Гуаньшань ощущал бы домом. 

♒ ♒ ♒

— Не пришёл он, видите ли… Ну и не надо! — бубня добавил Мо Гуаньшань и, зло замахнувшись, бросил корм, похожий на косточки, перед собой. — Не волнуюсь я, раз-бе-жался! Не больно-то оно надо мне!

Перед ним крутились уродливые мурены, казавшиеся весьма тупыми из-за формы голов и маленьких глазок, а сейчас довольные, будто резвящиеся в «принеси кость» с хозяином. Халявная кормёжка привлекла рыбёшек помельче, что роились, собирая крошки корма. Одна, особенно бестолковая черная, крутилась активнее и агрессивнее остальных, между делом щипая Мо то за бока или за спину, то за плавники. Пока Гуаньшань не отмахнулся от неё, в очерёдной раз распугивая косяки мелочи. 

В подводном атриуме хэрсулового жилища подозрительно стемнело, когда потоки течения разнеслись в стороны, распугав юрких надоедливых обитателей, возникшими из ниоткуда чёрно-лиловыми щупальцами. Мо даже корм из рук выронил, запинаясь с выбором, чем прежде охаять нарисовавшегося: бранью с возмущением, опасениями или негодованием!

— Как же в этих мелких формах… тесно, — приглаживая волосы к голове произнёс Хэрсул, пропуская через себя воду «полной грудью». 

— К-какого хрена! Что творишь, ты ж беглец, а если увидят?!

— Ага, а ещё я молодой, дурной, влюблённый… Почему ты вчера не явился? Я же обещал податься следом, м?..

— Занят я, без тебя забот хватает, — отвернулся Мо, закусывая губы и стараясь не палить, что в душе рад. 

— Не дождался? Беспокоился? 

Хэрсул мигом подплыл, пытливо вглядываясь в очи, доказывающие, что Рыжик несомненно имеет связь с золотыми рыбками, обвил щупальцами хвост русала, потянув строптивца поближе в зону доступности. Шань очень мило набычился, дулся, отчего Хэ млел и тосковал одновременно. 

— Ты хоть представляешь сколько времени ушло, чтобы добраться сюда маленькой неприметной рыбешке? 

— Так ты ещё ловко колдуешь?! Гуляй дальше, я ж тебе не нужен!

— Нужен-нужен, — поправил его маг. 

— Это что получается, в море ты шляешься, когда вздумается, не опасаясь быть обнаруженным? 

— Опасаясь и с осторожностью — как видишь, я здесь, — разъяснил Хэрсул окружая, заполняя собой поле зрения Мо. — Но спокойно жить мне тут никак нельзя, поэтому хотелось бы видеть тебя рядом со мной в благополучии и безопасности. Если не решаешься, меня и так устроит. Не отстану всё равно. 

— Ты, да ты! — злился Шань, но сейчас его океан вновь был полон, уместился в Хэ Тяне, влекущим в себя водоворотом, ориентиром пары холодных звёзд, которые скорее поглощают в себя свет, нежели излучают. И Мо был благодарен за то, что при всем своём могуществе Хэрсул дал ему время на осознание и на добровольный выбор. 

— Как бы ни был хорош в своём упорстве, я не мог на тебя давить в подобном вопросе, Шань. Ты уже пытался сбежать от меня, уж лучше как есть.

Гуаньшань накрутил одно из передних доставучих щупалец вокруг локтя, подтянув ракалию поближе. А Тянь потёр ноющее темя от пылкого удара кулаком по макушке. 

— Где, чёрт тебя драл, носило?! — страшный как смертный грех, клокочущий ревностью и обидой, разъярённый взгляд Мо леденил кровь хлеще того горгона, то и дело выползающего из спальни его отца. Но этот негодующий крик был лучше каторжного молчания, клеймящего укоризной, нестерпимо выкручивающего нутро наружу.

— Гуаньшань, добраться с другого конца света не так просто, но я старался как мог. 

Объясняясь, полуосьминог подобрался вплотную, но Гуаньшань крутанул головой в сторону. Руки чародея легли на талию, приближая плотнее бёдра русала. Кончик щупальца пощекотал Мо под подбородком, и на щеках рыжего проступил гневный, нежно-малиновый румянец.

— Я, блин, думал, что ты больше не придёшь! Где, твою мать, ты был, с чего я не должен злиться, без объяснений заявляешься и ждёшь, что я от радости плясать начну, по-твоему мне близкий свет тащиться на край океана?! 

— Ты думаешь я могу оставить тебя так просто? Совсем недавно ты стал моим полноправным избранником, торопиться я не намерен. Хочу насладиться тем, как ты будешь соблазнять меня, чтобы добиться близости…

— Что за херню ты сейчас мелешь! — Рыжик оттолкнул полуосьминога от себя и, вцепившись ему в горло, прижал его к стене. — Я тебе сейчас переебу! Не надейся, что я стал зависимым каким-нибудь!

Внезапно что-то громыхнуло у основания стены и обе их фигуры провалились во мрак, подхваченные водоворотом течения, что вынес их в подводную, слабо подсвеченную пещеру, настолько необъятно глубокую, что невозможно было разглядеть границ, измерить глазом её ширину. Куда ни посмотри, со дна вздымались морщинистые горбатые волны золотых монет и самоцветов, слитки, камни и украшения — сокровища покоящиеся на дне века. Мо упал на шершавые мелкие монеты, а тяжёлый осьминог плюхнулся на его спину, подгребая под себя.  
Сияющая зала, в которой они оказались, подсвечивалась люминесценцией с зубчатых копий сталактитов и сталагнатов, пронзающих пространство, делающих пещеру похожей на чудовищную клыкастую пасть. Впервые в жизни воочию созерцая богатства, Гуаньшань знал, что огромнее сокровищницы ему лицезреть не удастся. Пальцы сгребали шершавые холодные монеты, поразительный масштаб так взволновал, что к горлу поступила тошнота. 

— Как же я соскучился, малыш Ша-ань… — Тянь стиснул сзади в объятиях. — Здесь можешь орать на меня сколько угодно. 

Гуаньшань словил поцелуй в шею, но тут же оттолкнул и с раздражённым рычанием вырвался из цепких рук. Хэрсул отпустил его, получив явный сигнал. Мо знатно испугался во время падения, да и Хэ бесил, бесцеремонно рассевшись поверх него.

Гуаньшань отплыл вверх на несколько метров, обернулся назад на ледяные мёртвые горы сокровищ, от этого не менее сияющие, впереди так же простирался несказанный простор возможностей и власти, сколько всего дарующего в обмен.

— Это. Всё. Твоё?

Удар по гордости был слишком сильным, его размазало. Вновь душу объяло ощущение собственной никчёмности, незначительности. Тьма изнутри сознания выбралась и овладела, он был слаб противостоять унынию. Кто он? Мо стал хмурым и печальным. 

Было слишком поздно делать выводы, когда он больше не мог отказаться от Хэ. Холод сковал тело и словно змеи ползли к сердцу сокрытые в глубине тёмные думы. 

— Зачем ты всё это показал мне? — его голос был еле слышен, но Тянь уже осознал масштаб своего фиаско.

— Хотел отвлечь, чтобы ты сменил гнев на милость… Возможно, пробудить твою алчность…

— Кому нужны твои подачки?! — фыркнул Мо, не поворачиваясь. — Ты из берегов не выходи. Прекращай. Мне пора домой.

— Чёрт, не говори мне, что ты расстроился из-за этого. 

— Расстроился?! — Мо обернулся пронзая взглядом, будто копьём грудь адресата. — Рассчитывал, что я захочу променять бесконечные несравненные глубины на грязный воздух, воду, на жалкие клочки суши, или на это — он развел руками в стороны. — Тут мы отталкиваемся от поверхности и парим. А там ты оттолкнешься от скалы и непременно наебнешься. Да любой заброшенный город, поросший водорослями интереснее, чем земля. Там я буду никем, как и здесь… 

Хэрсул оставался на месте, приближаясь неуловимо медленно, постепенно. 

— Я сейчас накажу твой ротик за глупости, которые он произносит о себе. Ничто так не сияет для меня, как твой взгляд, когда ты смотришь, даже в лютой злобе или раздраженный, но особенно, когда ты улыбаешься… Добиться твоего внимания достаточно трудно, знаешь ли, не говоря уже о твоей улыбке. Насколько мало мне стало достаточным…  
Всё это лежало здесь до меня, как лежит сейчас, я могу взять в любой момент столько, сколько понадобится. Это ни на миг не делало меня счастливым. Я могу получить практически всё, что пожелаю, но ничто не приносило радости больше, чем твоё общество. Всё начало становиться на места, когда я встретил тебя.  
Там, в ином мире, я всё равно стараюсь, ищу возможности стать сильнее, чтобы никто не мог посягнуть на то, что я сделаю своим, что-то создать для нас двоих, быть способным уберечь это.

— Меня не нужно… 

— Когда я думаю о том, что могло бы быть, если бы члены моей семьи не были так лояльны, что бы я тогда сделал. Вероятно, я все равно был бы достаточно близко, потому что подобных врагов стоит держать ближе всех ...Я хочу, чтобы в один прекрасный день мы были вместе, и я был в силах предложить что-то кроме слов, которым ты не веришь, мог создать что-то для нас в обоих мирах, что было бы только нашим. Чем мы уже могли бы заниматься вместе. Порой я доходил до отчаяния, я не знаю, что ты ответишь сейчас или в будущем, но даже маленький свет надежды делает меня невероятно счастливее, чем тысячи дней до тебя. Если роком тебе суждено быть моей расплатой за грехи рода, я приму её с благодарностью.

— Сколько раз тебя послать, чтобы ты отвалил?! — Гуаньшань рычал уже сквозь яростные слезы, подплыв ближе и ударив Хэрсула в грудь, но слабо, неуверенно, отчаянно. 

— Сколько угодно, не с тем связался, — он коснулся щеки и погладил плечи Мо. — Я не собираюсь сдаваться. 

— Ты сказочный долбаеб… И пафосный идиот! — склонив голову произнёс Мо, расстроенные чувства потихоньку отлегли, сменившись теплом искренности, от осознания, что он все ещё дорог, облегчившего груз мрачных дум и страхов. — Что же будет после того, как ты достигнешь цели, и она будет у тебя в руках? Что если появится кто-то другой, кого тебе взбредёт в голову добиваться? 

— Серьёзно? Варианта всего два: любить друг друга вечно или нет. За какой ты готов бороться? — пожал плечами Хэрсул. — Я не провидец, даже если бы я предоставил семейное древо Хэ, доказывающее, что в моём роду сплошь упёртые моногамные однолюбы, ответь лучше мне сам: в том случае, если что-то подобное произойдет, ты бы стал бороться за меня?

— Ты знаешь.

— Увы, нет.

— Не смей сваливать, иначе, тебе покоя не видать, я вырву тебе сердце и заставлю сожрать его, без приправ, чтобы ты прочувствал вкус гнилого лжеца! Я ведь не могу выскочить из воды нагишом с пустыми руками, я тоже, чего-то да стою! Да, бля! Меня беспокоит, чёрт возьми, оказаться беспомощным, оказаться никем в новом мире. Мне было и здесь трудно достичь чего-либо. Если я выйду на поверхность, то не собираюсь жить с твоей семейкой! И кем я вообще могу стать после, как выживу среди людей! Они сразу заметят, что я другой! 

— Ха-ха-ха, — оскалился Хэрсул, — я зол, пока ты ждёшь свою зарплату, я прозябаю без внимания и общения… Мы за это время ближе не становимся! Для начала, предлагаю тебе хотя бы показаться на свет, а потом, как и я, можешь отправиться учиться в школу, колледж или университет, среди людей — самое лучшее занятие для адаптации. Ты такой усердный, такой умница, когда стараешься, у тебя все получается, не сразу, спустя время. Если поленишься, можешь загадать желание, и ох, мне даже думать опасно о таком, душой ты теперь точно не отделаешься. Поверь, никто внимания не обратит какой ты. Такая чушь даже в голову не придёт, люди с трудом верят необычному. И если тебя что-либо будет беспокоить, мы могли бы вместе найти решение. Так что теперь поцелуй меня наконец…

Тянь взял его за руку, провёл ладонью по затылку Мо, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Приподнял большим пальцем его подбородок, чтобы видеть глаза. Хвост опутался парой передних осьминожьих конечностей, и оба обездвиженным стали опускаться на мягкое, укрытое илом дно. 

Поцелуй в плечо. По коже русала пронёсся легкий озноб. У Гуаньшаня нервно дрогнула бровь.

— От-ва-ли… — кряхтел он через секунды, трясясь и отталкивая ладонью настырную рожу. 

...Мо красный, горячий, сияющий чешуей, был стервозно и пагубно красив в отражениях золота, с коралловым ликом, подчёркивающим переливы плавников, пристыженный, на самом деле он был в ярости, и в тоже время головокружительно развратен. Блестящими глазами, подрагивающими губами, играющими жилами на изящных изгибах его торса. Смотрел в ответ укоризненно и двусмысленно.

— Блять, — промычал он. — Давай-ка, становись снова рыбиной, не испытывай удачу, полезай ко мне в сумку, я донесу тебя половину пути. А потом мне надо возвращаться работать, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Больше не приводи меня сюда и не показывай это место. 

— Поехали! — Тянь хлопнул в ладоши, обернулся маленькой рыбкой и шмыгнул в обветшавшую сумку.

♒ ♒ ♒

Некоторое время спустя. 

Прыжок. Планирующая подача. Резкий рывок подвижного защитника. Отбил. Развернувшийся на пляже батл по волейболу разгорелся жарче экваториального полудня. 

Аут! 

Темноволосый юноша в солнечных очках ловко блокировал нападение, находясь позади загорелого Гуаньшаня, резво прыгающего в рыхлом песке. По видимости тот бывал слишком часто на солнце, проявляя чудеса человеческого проворства, по большому счету не умея играть. 

Хэ Тянь едва поймал мяч, сделал шаг к Мо и подтянул ему сзади шорты, из-под которых флиртовала вспотевшая впадинка между ягодиц. Спонтанный матч завершился победой, и Гуаньшань почувствовал как изнурён засухой, пока Хэ оценивал собравшихся кругом зевак, в этот раз интересующихся не только им. 

Ослепительно малиновое солнце тлело за смолящим маревым горизонтом, приглашая подступающую следом мглу. Сизо-алые лучи напоследок поиграли в колдовских волосах Мо, и огнедышащий шар величественно погас, вверяя права сумеркам. Гуаньшань смотрел в сторону моря, переводя дыхание, а после обернулся к возвышающимся за деревьями крышам зданий. Хэ Тянь, поставил ногу на волейбольный мяч, вытряс песок из волос, красноречиво поглядывая из-под очков.

— Купаться… или в душ?

Их тела за целый день покрылись солью от купания и пляжным песком. Изнурительный день был где-то косным, после длительного пребывания в глубинах Мо не мог моментально, по воле того же волшебства, привыкнуть к обитанию на суше. 

Растения кругом пестрили формами и окрасом, распахивая листья, подобно гигантским бабочкам, приглашающим в свой тайный мир, укрывая от глаз нечто сокровенное. Шань скользнул за декоративные заросли кустов и пальм, под хлесткие струи душа, устроенного в отделанной грубым диким камнем стене. Он опёрся ладонями о булыжники и включил пресную леденящую воду. 

Тянь ловко перепрыгнул клумбу, наблюдая за Мо издалека. Он уже не отирался тесно жопа к жопе как приклеенный, а наслаждался видом со стороны. Может оттого, что первый секс у них уже был, а может оттого, что Шань никуда не собирался удирать. Они стали парой. И сегодня пришло время провести первую совместную ночь «по-человечески».

Фразу хотелось повторить для убедительности вслух.

Мо, тем временем, нагнулся, скинул плавки и оставил их лежать под ногами. Хэ опустил очки, наблюдая как Рыжик разоблачается, поддел пальцем резинку своих шорт и стянул с бёдер, переступая ногами, чтобы высвободиться из них. Затем плутовато подкрался и мягко прильнул к Гуаньшаню всем телом сзади, целуя в шею. На что тот, дёрнув плечом, зашипел:

— Увидят же, что ты средь бела дня! 

— Интуиция мне подсказывает, что это место, в густом кустарнике резко перестало быть всем интересным. Такой горячий, тц… — нахмурился Тянь, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу Шаня, — …не перегрелся сегодня?

— Я в порядке, — отозвался он. — Подсказывает ему… Что там тебе подсказывает?.. — Мо толкнулся бёдрами, раскачивая твёрдое причинное место, заявляющее о развитии предстоящих событий на вечер. 

Хэ Тянь ущипнул его, предваряя попытки развязать в отместку игривую потасовку, прижал к себе, обняв за талию, и скользнул рукой к набухающему члену парня, в следующую секунду затягивая в упоительный поцелуй. 

«Я остаюсь» — пару дней назад сказал Мо, выходя на берег из моря, после того как присосавшийся Хэ Тянь дал волю его губам... Сказал ровно и буднично, не задавая вопроса. Тянь накинул на него махровый халат, грациозно кивнул и заключил в приветственные объятия. Вероятно Хэ не уловил полный смысл или ждал достаточно долго, чтобы принять решение как сам собою разумеющийся факт.

Мо пришлось повторить сказанное следующим вечером в ванной, перед мешковато отмокающим в воде Хэ, который отреагировал со сложным видом, словно перед ним замкнуло на повторе дежавю, а потом уставился на Мо, пока тот его не поцеловал, как спящую, блядь, красавицу, чтобы тот отмер наконец...

— Я хочу, чтобы ты озвучил причину, которая заставила тебя сделать выбор…

Он запомнит прозвучавшие слова, оседающими едва уловимым веянием дыхания на коже своих губ. Он запомнит озвученную причину, под мерный плеск воды в ванне и стрекот цикад за распахнутым окном. Расфокусированный блеск карминно-золотого сияния глаз напротив, пульсация в глубоких воронках зрачков, отсчитывающая удары сердца до того, как произойдёт нечто спонтанное. Он наконец заметит, насколько его взор может быть затягивающим и тёмным по вечерам. 

Неохотно отстранившись от губ, Тянь продолжил след из поцелуев по щеке вдоль скулы — к мягкому шепоту в горячее ухо, не прекращая поглаживать грудь и живот своего Мо, бессовестно притираясь к столь желанной попе.

— Не расслабляйся, облокотись о стену и прогнись, вымою тебя, — произнёс он, поглаживая то самое место, которое собрался мыть. — Я собираюсь подготовить тебя, позволишь? 

Мо шокированно замер в противоречивом оцепенении, выпрямив руки по швам. Удивлён он не был, нет...

— Ты совсем уже крышей поехал? Рехнувшийся извращенец! — произнёс он куда-то перед собой. 

— Просто хочу избавить нас от возни в спальне. — промурлыкал Хэ Тянь с напускной коварной беспечностью. — Или, думаешь, обойдёмся? Хочу сделать для тебя всё сам, чтобы мы занимались этим долго, хочу чтобы тебе было комфортно. 

Весьма великодушно с его стороны, настолько же эгоистично заведомо расставить их роли. Если Тяня волновало, что Шань станет бодаться за первенство, то мимо, в нём созрела готовность отдать ему всего себя. 

Мо нужно было пару минут времени, опомниться, образумиться под беспрерывно скользящим по коже, потоком воды вместе с поцелуями обхватившего сзади Хэ. Собственные соски затвердели, так незадачливо подставленнные под щекочущие косые струи. Сама вода дарила слишком сильное наслаждение. Вероломное тело успело усвоить, что обещанное этими губами сулит безмерный затяжной экстаз. Стоило меньше предаваться грязным фантазиям во время рукоблудия, чтобы шепчущий нечистыми желаниями рот откровенно не подстёгивал сексуальное напряжение, даже в ситуациях, где ему не было дозволено места. 

Дело было не в том, что Тянь обозначил их позиции таким образом, а что они, чёрт возьми, были на виду. Пляж переполнялся народом. Он нарочно спрашивал об этом, когда Мо расслабился и достаточно возбудился; предлагал ему очередной эксперимент, или проверял насколько расширились рамки порочности Мо? Этот хренов маг был не настолько хорош, чтобы они в любой момент не обернулись двумя чудовищами.

Пользуясь ступором Мо, Тянь начал прилежно намыливать ему голову, растирая шампунь в волосах, массируя виски подушечками пальцев, переходя от шеи к плечам. Потянулся за ручным душем и бережно смыл пену с головы, приближаясь к талии. Он методично вымыл все его тело до пояса и только спустившись к ягодицам уточнил:

— Если ты против, одно твоё слово…

Гуаньшань уже принял решение, Тяню было видней, как обходиться с человеческим телом, если он собрался его вымыть, то пусть. Он не собирался его стесняться и теперь отступать был не намерен. Это требовало невероятного мужества, которое Хэ Тянь проявил в своё время не колеблясь, сокрушительно обскакав Мо. Лучше бы обойти вниманием это "обскакав''. Не обронив ни звука, Рыжик медленно подался вперёд и расставил руки на мокром камне стены. Если б он мог ответить себе на вопрос «зачем?», то стоило об этом спрашивать, когда он проносился и мимо чародея кувырком вместе с повозкой. 

Мо уже успел насмотреться на такой биологический срам, главным активным участником и виновником которого сам являлся, что все предыдущие грешки его жизни блекли. Теперь его нисколько не удивили ни провокационность Хэ, ни аномальное бесстыдство. После их связи, прежний анемон-недотыка славно вымер, а бесы внутри Мо сидели уже не мальчиками. 

Под этим нежным взглядом, откровенно говоря, Мо таял, потакая причудам Хэ, почти без возражений и сопротивления. Он мог, как ему казалось, позволить делать с собой, что тот пожелает. 

Явно страдающий от перевозбуждения и собственной озабоченности Хэрсул, вынашивающий тёмные планы на протяжении последнего времени, терпеливо ждал с момента обращения, дав телу Мо освоиться. Однако, просто спать друг с другом в одной постели оказалось невероятно противоречивой задачей — всю прошлую ночь они проелозили едва сомкнув глаза, прежде чем вымотались окончательно. Из чего Мо вынес опыт ощущения двух пальцев у себя в заднице. 

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, но если ты намеренно привлечёшь зрителей своим шумом, тут уж ничего не поделаешь… — предостерёг Хэ Тянь почти глумливо, тугим голосом, не скрывающим его нетерпения. 

Вся верхняя половина Мо разгоралась от стыда, он влип и погряз в нём. Возбуждённый член сконфуженно опал. Каждый новый приступ алого румянца, от проходящих мимо изгороди людей, давал секунды передышки, сбрасывая сексуальное напряжение, которое через несколько мгновений нарастало с обострением, пока его тело не превратилось в один оголённый, этим же пристыженный, нерв, закованный рамками воображаемой опасности. 

— Хватит! Дальше я сам. 

От интригующей романтики не осталось и следа. Но вставленные внутрь пальцы Тяня держали бескомпромиссно, жестко натягивали, не давая дёрнуться.

Шань изводился между желанием с разворота врезать любовнику по черепу и подчинением. Единственное «нет», чтобы сразу всё прекратилось, но, искусав губы, он позволял воде насыщать себя изнутри, пока давление не переполнило его.

Тянь аккуратно извлёк пальцы, и поднырнул между напряженно расставленных рук Мо, вставая лицом к лицу. Перед Хэ было просто невероятно стыдно, а быть увиденным кем-либо уже просто страшно. Даже сквозь зажмуренные глаза Мо ощущал, как тот вызывающе пялится, продолжая поливать свободной рукой из душа его ягодицы. Вода стекала вниз широким каскадом по спине, вместе с мыльной пеной ползла по яйцам, между ног, вдоль икр, исчезая в сливе.

— ...Тебе незачем держать всё в себе, — произносит он, потирая подушечками пальцев зажатые складки мышц, почти флиртуя, не имея в виду ничего риторического и велит: — Выпусти. Командует, оглаживая кольцом пальцев член у основания, затем хлестко шлёпает по ягодице за замешательство.

Шань вздрагивает от шлепка всем телом. Наклоняет голову, выдыхая в ключицу Хэ, слушается, сквозь проклятье, обещая надрать тому зад.

— Пасть ниже просто некуда, ты — конченый извращенец! — Мо мысленно готов был разрыдаться. Но нет, не готов.

— Умница, — напевает тот в оглохшие от жара уши, поцеловав висок, смывая с тела остатки мыла. 

Тянь бережно обернул бёдра Мо полотенцем, тихо подтолкнул его, приглашая: 

— Пойдём.

♒ ♒ ♒

Если добираться босиком по дороге, при этом в паре испытывать различными манёврами равновесие, можно запутаться даже в двух ногах, помноженных на две. 

Они ввалились в домик, затерявшийся в глубине территории комплекса. Напряжение и желание скорее перейти к делу не позволило ступить дальше порога спальни, начав разворачиваться прямо в дверях. Казалось, до кровати им необходимо преодолеть бесконечную торжественную ковровую дорожку.

Для владельца «небольшого» ресорта на острове дом Хэ выбрал безо всяких излишеств: одноэтажный аутентичный, со светлой мебелью, орнаментами на дереве и тканях, белоснежными простынями на постели и ниспадающим с подвешенных под потолком ветвей акации полупрозрачным балдахином, укрывающим от беспардонных насекомых. Что, безусловно, не выражало и сотой доли помпезности Хэрсулового поместья. 

Они застряли, целуясь в дверном проёме комнаты, не решившись финишировать на кровати. Тянь сдёрнул полотенце с Мо, прижав его разгоряченным телом к шершавой стене, наслаждаясь обострённой чувствительностью его кожи и колотящимся сердцебиением. Худые и ловкие пальцы, усыпанные веснушками поверх загара, прошлись по отвердевшей части под полотенцем Хэ, медленно выпутывая его бёдра из махровой ткани и оцарапывая ногтями бледные прохладные ягодицы. А встреча с раскалённым пахом Мо, плоть к плоти, будучи полностью голыми, вынудила Тяня простонав отдышаться, оторвавшись от его губ. 

Внимание к друг другу было приковано словно к надвигающейся стихии. Жар между ними нарастал и разгорался, как если бы комнату, охваченную огнём закрыли дверью, сделав вид, что ничего не происходит, а копоть и клубы дыма, вырывающиеся из щелей — были лишь напоминанием о том, что дозволялось друг другу ранее.

Хэ заставил Гуаньшаня ойкнуть, впившись в шею губами, затем зубами, кусая осторожно, но до трезвящей боли, сползая вдоль ключиц — ниже по груди, влажными следами из поцелуев по животу, пока не сел на колени. Губы Тяня сомкнулись на головке, осторожно погрузив ее в рот, и заскользили вдоль члена, заставляя Мо забыть даже собственное имя. Гуаньшань запустил пальцы в волосы Тяня, готовый рухнуть на пол, настолько ощущения от языка рвали крышу.

На суше… основное отличие — вокруг очень сухо, комфортно, но сухо, ещё немного качает в стороны из-за привычки находиться в непрерывной динамике. Зато язык стал неким райским инструментом, дарящим нервным окончаниям невероятное блаженство, каждое движение которого отзывалось во всем теле. Кожа казалась постоянно обезвоженной, а божественная влажность мягкого языка благодатной и чувственной, совсем иной, чем использование его же под водой, где предпочитались лёгкие укусы. Необходимый контраст был достигнут, сделав кожу невероятно отзывчивой.

Хэ Тянь сладко замычал, позволяя Мо невольные толчки навстречу, вибрируя голосом и вбирая глубже. А по спине пробегала дрожь от его взволнованных стонов. Было невероятно приятно чувствовать, как Мо становился податливым и открытым.

На секунду закрыв глаза, эта окутывающая влажность воссоздала острые яркие воспоминания, возвращая в тот неловкий первый раз. С порнографическим куполом неимоверно бесящих щупалец, не дававшим нормально потрахаться, чтоб не запутаться, или не выглядеть полусожранным Хэрсулом. Ни обнять его нормально, только царапать толстую шкуру, под мощными кольцами, неразрывно сплетающими их воедино. 

Тем днём Гуаньшань показался из воды в лазурной гавани ранним утром, солнечный свет едва согрел воздух, но проникал в водную толщу до самого дна. Хэ Тянь ждал на берегу и завидев из миллиона узнаваемый силуэт, не колеблясь нырнул в море. Мо и забыл насколько Хэрсул стремительный под водой, когда тот возник перед ним в своём естественном облике.

Бархатный «привет» прозвучал с усмешкой, и глядя на эту улыбку хотелось собрать капли влаги с его губ. Медленные волнообразные движения хвоста поддерживали Гуаньшаня на поверхности, аккурат меж свободно парящих щупалец, шкура которых, скользящая в едином ритме, касалась искрящейся золотистой чешуи — так близко они были. Мо и не заметил, как стал желать этой близости. Он схватил Хэ за загривок и прильнул к мокрым губам. 

Какое-то время они пропадали в страстном поцелуе в уютной прибрежной заводи: сначала вертелись над водой, голодно вылизывая рты друг друга, затем вместо того, чтобы выйти на берег, ушли на дно.

У Мо стоял на одно присутствие Хэрсула, поэтому член русала, как ни дави, оказался снаружи плотно прижатый между телами. Достаточно было потереться о скользкую тёмную шкуру ниже бёдер, как совершенно опьянённый Мо был на пике. А что творилось под осьминожьей «юбкой» ему было невдомёк. Дрочка умелых рук ловко сменялась перебирающими дразнящими витками щупалец. Весь хвост был опутан, обласкан присосавшимися, перекатывающиеся волнами мышц, скользящими по нему многогранными объятиями. 

Целомудренный Мо скорее язык себе откусил бы, чем предложил зайти дальше обоюдных ласк. Проще было доводить не менее целомудренного Хэрсула до состояния возбужденного плотоядного катарсиса, пока тот совсем рассудок не терял от желания. 

— Тянь… — всё, что он смог вымолвить в губы напротив. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было очень хорошо… — означало ли это предложение себя?

В ответ Хэ внезапно исчез, губы, прикосновения отстранились, словно маг целиком растворился, овевая лицо и тело русала потоками водоворотов, заставив Мо открыть глаза и испытать шок, электрическим разрядом пробежавший по нутру. Хэрсул прислонился спиной к стене подводной пещеры, жгуче-чёрные щупальца распахнулись, тугими спиралями выворачиваясь в обратную сторону, обнажая интимную бледность, контрастно нежные оттенки, полупрозрачной ферраллитной «изнанки». Безмолвное приглашение, не озвученное ни единым звуком, лишь вопиющими образами и волнующим взглядом, красноречивым экстравагантным движением. Неотразимый завораживающий вид, был настолько аппетитным, что делалось дурно, чёрт его дери: возмутительно открытый, заставляющий любоваться собой, какой он скользкий, пропащий, гладкий… 

Гуаньшань застыл в изумлении и перестал дышать. Он смотрел и смотрел в центр этой распахнутой гипнотизирующей розы, венчал которую завораживающий, тяжело налитый, вывернувшийся из мышечного кольца, тёмно-лиловый, плавно переходящий в розовую головку, пенис. Внутрянка Мо предостерегающе похолодела, и он впечатлённо опасливо сглотнул. Однако русала ожидаемо влекло... зияющее пространство меж складок, опоясывающих ужористый орган. Гуаньшань едва уловимо начал приближаться, а когда между ними исчезла дистанция, осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев, исследуя грани, но не обхватывая с трудом помещающийся член в кулак, огладил ладонями развернутый ореол щупалец. Он оставлял лишь призрачные ощущения своих касаний, вызывая измученные возгласы из горла Хэрсула, заставляя его подрагивать, спускаясь к гладкой от слизи впадине. Острые грани каких-либо выступающих наростов скрылись под набухшими от возбуждения стенками входа в тело. Но этого было мало… Пока Мо дотрагивался до него, Тянь смотрел так, будто к нему не прикасался никто до этого, и уже никому не будет дозволено коснуться после.

— Ты издеваешься?.. — вымолвил Хэрсул, скованный позой, будучи на грани волевых усилий.

Гуаньшань вскинул на Хэ резкий пламенный взгляд: "Издеваюсь, блядь, я?"

Это было больше того, на что он осмелился претендовать. Его пугала вседозволенность и возможность получить от Хэрсула столь многое, когда сам не телился столько времени.

С трудом разлепив губы, он завороженно подал голос: — Я могу?

— Давай… — поразительное отсутствие сомнений в голосе Тяня.

Шань подумывал, что лишится сознания от волнения, настолько эмоции внутри разбушевались, феерверки гормонов метались по кровяным руслам, но до болезненности напрягшийся член не оставлял путей к отступам, делал «яйца» тугими, а решимость неумолимой. Он осторожно проник пальцами внутрь… Несмотря на водное окружение, какой же Тянь внутри великолепный…. сочный… обалденный, непохожий ни на что возможное. Пальцы вязли в безумно желанной засасывающей глубине. Мо чувствовал, что полость внутри способна принять его полностью. Хэрсул предвкушающе прикрыл веки и стукнулся затылком о поверхность позади.

Своим животом Мо поджимал толстый изогнутый длинный член, он взялся за ствол, кружа пальцем по яркой головке, прижался теснее, двигая бёдрами, чуть отвёл эпатажный член в сторону, поглаживая, давая простор для доступа своей руке, чтобы приблуда не упиралась ему в грудь. А сам неторопливо исследующе заронил собственный член внутрь, вторгаясь на всю длину в нечто неизведанное, медлительно издеваясь над нетерпением обоих, расталкивая собой препятствия давящих стенок… таких гладких и глубоко затягивающих.

С оттягом войдя до упора, Мо ощутил, как под веками вспыхнули фееричные акварельные медузы. Под переполненным членом простата Хэ была уязвимой трепетной добычей для распаляющихся упорных толчков, пока Тянь совершенно не потерялся в стихии впечатлений. 

Вдобавок Мо, неспешно просунул палец внутрь уретры, у Хэрсула вырвался рваный возглас, удивлённый и спонтанный, распугав ни о чём не подозревающих морских обитателей. Он дёрнулся, гармония скрученных щупалец распалась, а пальцы Тяня впились в скалистые выступы. Но голодная жажда в Мо не утихала, он хотел больше власти и освобождения, жаждал видеть больше исступлённой страсти на изнурённом прекрасном лице, Шань из паскудства свой палец ещё и провернул, отчего Тянь и без того вибрирующий дрожью внутри, сжался сдавливая тугим скользким жаром, чем провоцировал Мо толкаться с усилием, шальными рывками.

Хэ мычал, обнажая стиснутые клыки от наслаждения, яростно вцепился в выступы скал, чтобы не нарушить момент несдержанным жестом, сорвавшись с места... черные змеистые конечности подрагивали в позывах развернуться, сдавить и притянуть к себе. Что непроизвольно свершилось, после несдержанного рывка внутрь, вдоль хвоста Мо поползли заскользили извивающиеся присоски, потому что хрен совладаешь с собой, когда накатывает такое долгожданное безудержное удовольствие. Шань ухватился за дуги скрученных щупальцев. Нижние оплели его хвост, не выпуская.

— Мешают? — донеслось от Хэ.

Мо повёл носом, отрицая. При всём желании, хэрсулова чертовщина мешалась страшно, не позволяя дотянуться, обнять, прижаться плотнее. Шань зубами готов был в неё вцепиться. Но даже мысли не возникало менять его. В одно мгновение Хэрсул мог обратится в человека, или иного рода русала, не порождая страсти от созерцания гениталий кракена в окружении аналогично расцвеченных приблуд… Он желал Хэ со всеми его частями тела, достоинствами и тем, что Гуаньшаню казалось, он ни минуты терпеть не сможет. 

Приходилось ежесекундно сражаться с ними, чтобы владеть… им. И он того стоил, прижатый к скале, мечущийся, неуверенный и неведающий, что с ним происходит, царапающий свою спину о поверхность скалы, царапающий спину Мо пальцами, своё горло вибрацией гортанных стонов. Невероятно сильный и тяжёлый, но полностью пленённый. 

Могло показаться, что эта борьба подобна финальному апофеозу охоты в плотном клубке свившихся существ. Агонию от того, как он наполняет собой всю существующую тесноту внутри, сильно сжимая в путах существо, кажущееся бессильным, и дарит потрясающее сказочное блаженство. 

— Тянь… я дольше... не выдержу. 

Тот с трудом навёл совершенно мутный взгляд и, сделав над собой усилие, дотянулся до губ Мо. Короткие чёрные волосы приятно щекотали нос и веки, укусы были нежными и скользкими от горячего рта и слюны…   
Внезапно полурык-полустон распугал всё живое кругом, Хэ содрогнулся, низвергая в пространство между ними облако густой спермы, что Мо казалось его раздавит в кольцах или засосёт метафорически «вместе с яйцами».

♒ ♒ ♒

Гуаньшань вынырнул из ярких воспоминаний в происходящее, кусая собственные губы… Сравнение воспоминаний было неизбежным и прекрасным, пока в звенящей тишине комнаты рот Тяня жаловал своей глубиной, гладко насаживался… скользил языком по венистому бугру на стволе, красовался с головкой на языке, слизывая обильно истекающее предсемя и вновь надеваясь на полностью влажный член. Гуаньшань схватился за его волосы, задрав с лица непослушную чёрную чёлку. 

Одна блудная мысль и его горячий рот довели до края.

— Всё, Тянь, стой! Я больше.. остановись… 

Видеть безупречное, подёрнутое порочным удовольствием лицо, с растрепавшимися тёмными прядями скрывавшими половину глаз Тяня, кайфующего от члена Шаня, готового в любую секунду наполнить его рот. Мо в очередной раз пошатнулся, и вновь уверенные ладони удержали его на дрогнувших ногах. Гуаньшань хотел сам... дрочить ему, наслаждаясь заглушенными занятым ртом стонами, завидовал той руке, оглаживающей воспаленно-розовый член… И хотел кончить под этим единственным ирреальным взглядом, чтобы его по частицам снесло невероятным оргазмом к хуям на края вселенной. Но, похоже Хэ Тянь с усмешкой на потемневших гранатовых губах, позволять ему кончать не собирался, безжалостно оставляя член за секунды до момента невозврата. Поворачивая Шаня спиной, на ослабших ногах заставляя выставиться к нему задом. 

Мо был готов к тому, что вот-вот произойдет яркое и незабываемое проникновение. В ту же секунду явно ощутив, как Тянь его лизнул. Язык выразительно блуждал между ягодиц, Шань даже простонать не успел, захлебнувшись глубоким вдохом, со смачным эффектным стоном на выдохе. Он прикусил кожу своей руки, сосредоточенной на хватке за дверь, а второй нашёл гладкую гриву затылка Хэ. Тот лизал его от промежности по краям, делая его мокрым, просовывал язык сквозь чувствительные стенки. Предоставив Мо возможность… стоять, пока с нетронутого члена тянулась вниз капля семени.

— Тя-янь… — взмолился Мо.

Комната вдруг взметнулась, он оказался подхвачен на руки и вскоре простыни объяли тело свежестью с ненавязчивым хлопковым запахом, приятным сатиновым шелестом, впитавшим с кожи испарину. 

Частота пульса вернула его к моменту в море, когда Хэрсул обмяк после оргазма, оседая в объятиях, едва подрагивая от распространяющейся в теле неги, а Мо затопил хмельной адреналиновый кураж, он едва с ним справился, до надрыва приложив все силы. Собственное извержение было бурным, опустошающим, но мимолётным. Расслабляться ему возможности не представлялось, иначе дьявольски тяжелая туша Хэрсула погребла бы его. Потому как раскисал Хэрсул недолго: понежился, встряхнулся и поникшие щупальца завалили Мо на дно, вспылив песком. Вцепился словно прилипала, сначала ручищами полез «под хвост»... Шань в первый раз ощущал, как Тянь его трогал, уже скользкий и запятнанный обоюдным семенем, вход в его тело, беззащитно расслабленный, потому что эрекция спала и член полностью скрылся, теперь русал стал мягким и податливым внутри, чем Хэрсул похоже планировал воспользоваться. Но его взгляд был открытый и пьяный, неспособный отвлекаться подобными глупостями. Он изучал его, отдавшись любопытству, вначале проверил чувствительность коротких плавников над половой складкой. Внутрь пробрались пальцы, что было полнейшей беспощадной сверхстимуляцией, и Мо нервно схватил одной рукой запястье Хэ. Не останавливая, предохраняясь. Однако, его проникновение было медленным и осторожным, взгляд сосредоточенно хватающим каждую эмоцию Шаня. Укусы и поцелуи в шею и губы отвлекали и бодрили истомленное негой тело. Мягко подавив возмущение, Хэрсул раздраконил Мо и засадил «наполовиночку», пока опавший русалочий член был скрыт внутри, а затем когда расчехлился и вновь высвободился. Тогда Шань узрел, раскрытый собой ящик Пандоры. Хэ отделал его так, что русал едва ли мог плавать после, и на берег Тянь выносил его уже на своих руках.

Гуаньшань прогнулся, лёжа на белых простынях, чувствуя здесь на постели: те же медлительные проникновения, по фалангу, поступательно, расслабляя, бархатно кружа подушечками вокруг сжимающегося отверстия, то ли алчущего полного поглощения, то ли в протесте вторжения. Потому что принять два пальца — не четыре внутри и не сам его член. Статичность суши утяжеляла их, несмотря на то, как тело Мо раскачивалось под каждым толчком, эта непривычная тяжесть подкупала, усиливая ощущения, изо рта доносилось гораздо больше разнообразных откровенных звуков. 

Хэ Тянь сверху смотрелся великолепно, от него глаз отводить не хотелось, в нём не читалось стремления иметь власть, подавить, присвоить, он выглядел уверенно, даже умиротворенно, как обладатель. Ему не нужно бороться и что-то доказывать. Он получал истинное взаимное удовольствие с тем, кем любим. 

— Мо такой кроткий, такой послушный сегодня, хочется тебя баловать и наградить чем-то особенным… — нежно усмехнулся Тянь в алое ушко, сгребая Мо в объятия, целуя долго и горячо, а внутри тела бьёт пульсация… разливается тепло, жар, который заставляет дышать часто и глубоко и все равно задыхаться… 

Мо едва выпрямил ноги, как Хэ Тянь, сладко урча над ухом, разлёгся прямо на нём, укатав его в постель. Опять.

♒ ♒ ♒

Мо неожиданно открыл глаза и, перевернувшись с боку на бок, приподнялся на постели. За окнами тянулась ночь. Он провалился в беспамятство всего на 25 минут или на час двадцать пять, Гуаньшань не сильно разбирался в положениях стрелок, невольно задавшись вопросом «не следующие ли сутки», настолько бодро себя чувствовал.

Тело не явило никакого адового дискомфорта, учитывая, как интенсивно Тянь двигался, погружаясь на всю длину, Мо чувствовал себя просто растраханным. 

Когда Хэрсул ему соски колол было страшно до трясучки, но совсем не больно, он не ощущал вообще ничего, кроме конечно же унижения и бессилия. Вчера страшно не было, но мучительно до одури. Они убили уйму времени на прелюдии, а Тянев мастодонт не втискивался. Мо даже начал интересоваться возможностью сделать так, чтоб полегче-то стало! Хэ провокационно изогнул бровь, интересуясь: «хочет ли Мо чувствовать происходящее наполовину». Шань в действительности не хотел. Немного обвыкся, болезненность отступила, потом вообще отвлёкся всяким занятным, а следом всё затопил такой шальной кайф, что Мо охреневал от блаженства… 

Поэтому сейчас был более чем удовлетворён.

Гуаньшань окопался в постели, укладываясь поудобнее подобно несостоявшемуся земноводному, окуклился, завернувшись в простыни.   
Закрыть глаза не удавалось, когда Хэ Тянь был так близко, что протяни руку — ощутишь: он здесь и реален. Лёжа на мягких невесомых подушках темноволосый душепийца был слишком безмятежно прекрасен, чтобы дать Мо спокойно заснуть, не вызвав желания коснуться. 

Хэ издавал шумные раскатистые звуки: всхрапывал, сладко хрюкал, вольно распластавшись на постели и свесив руку с края. Широкая спина и узкая талия были открыты, а голые ягодицы наполовину спрятаны тонкой простынёй, которую Гуаньшань осторожно стянул полностью. Вид представился великолепный, пробуждающий первобытный голод и невероятную ласку, в которой Шань сам себе до сих пор жался признаться. 

Мо тут же высвободился из шёлковых оболочек и оказался поверх Тяня, сев позади него. Убедившись, что Тянь крепко спит, он осторожно, едва ощутимо, коснулся его плеч обеими ладонями, ведя подушечками пальцев по красивым изгибам где-то оцарапанных мышц, по вздымающейся дыханием спине, по склону талии — вниз, огибая округлый сильный зад, который до того кайфово умещался в ладонях, что Мо хотелось если не укусить, то шлёпнуть или поцеловать. Терпеливо поскрипывая зубками, Шань сжал ягодицы чуть сильнее, легонько раздвигая большими пальцами и поглядывая на лакомый вход. Почем зря. Вид сжатого ануса в тело возлюбленного был почти гипнотическим, врезав накатившим вожделением, приковал к себе внимание так сильно, что Мо не знал: закрыв глаза отпрянуть или продолжать смотреть в гипнотизирующую сжатую впадину, которую мгновение назад хотелось сделать чуть более влажной и припухшей. Не в состоянии шелохнуться, он смотрел, борясь с желанием разбудить утомлённого, обворожительно сопящего Тяня. Даже природная вредность не позволяла Мо тревожить сон своего мужика.

Тянь, тем временем, затих, приостановил дыхательные звуки, давно раскрыл глаза, потому что, если у тебя ковыряются в замочной скважине — проснуться может любой, даже если то всего лишь дверь. В данном случае, Хэ физически ощущал такой свербящий взгляд, молча застряв на дилемме: следует ли ему сказать что-либо или сохранять бездействие, интригуя своей доступностью... 

Не офигеть окончательно было невозможно, особенно когда между булок легло что-то достаточно горячее и липкое, явно определяемое как член.

Хэ Тянь не оборачиваясь приподнялся на локтях.

— Ой, я… не хотел будить, — опомнился Гуаньшань, убирая руки. — Я ничего не сделал бы.

Что он «ничего не делал» было пиздёжью впору его собственному самообману.

После исчезновения Мо с интимных фронтов, Хэ Тянь успел перекатиться на бок, спиной к засуетившемуся, чтобы вновь улечься, Гуаньшаню, и перехватил его руку, отпрянувшую от тела. 

— Что, малыш Шань, собрался реализовать свои давние фантазии на берегу? — искоса фыркнул Хэ с улыбкой. 

— Я тебе не малыш, не дразнись, мои действия далеки от желаний, где ты мог быть отделан мордой в песке! — Мо лёг позади Хэ, хмурясь и нежно поглаживая линию его бедра, рисуя витиеватые узоры пальцами вверх по торсу, пока не добрался до груди. 

Мо коснулся губами плеча Тяня, нежно поцеловал в висок, в скулу. Его жесты были пылкими и порывистыми, пытаясь так мило обласкать его всего и сразу, Хэ таял от этого, объёмный толчок крови отозвался в паху, и лёгкий озноб от нежной щекотки пробудил чувственность в теле. 

Свой тёпленький член Шань устроил аккурат под промежностью лежащего в полразворота Хэ, аппетитно оттопырившего зад, ещё сильнее дразня взбудораженного парня. 

— Какой же ты у меня неукротимый… — озвучил Хэ, притягивая Мо к поцелую, и позволяя вновь себя касаться, где бы ему хотелось, но примерно направляя деятельность пониже.

Слегка всклоченная пушистая голова прижалась в изгиб шеи Хэ, руки с азартом обхватили наполовину твёрдый член, поглаживая и трогая у основания, но не переходя к активной дрочке. Зараза. Шань сжал внутреннюю сторону бедра Тяня, задевая аппетитно выглядывающие яйца. 

— Ты против? — Мо смотрел на него так, что этим можно было наслаждаться целую вечность, продолжая с давлением наглаживать заводящими распалённными движениями промежность.

Тянь издал глубокий вздох.

— …Нет, Шань, я вовсе не против, — после нескольких секунд послышался непринуждённый голос Тяня. — Но придётся тем же рутинным образом меня готовить… возьмёшь на себя труд? 

После поощрения, Мо стал увереннее, движения обрели ровность. Хэ ведь мог его ещё дразнить… Мог сказать «нет», «не сейчас», «потом», «завтра», «не дам» — мог пользоваться его уязвимостью, держать этим, потому как Мо стал рабом своего желания. Он не находил сил противиться своим эмоциям и инстинктам.

Гуаньшань медленно склонился навстречу губам Тяня, обнимая уже крепче, притягивая к себе вплотную. Он легонько процарапал ногтями гладкую поверхность кожи с оливковым отливом, и, под короткий удивлённый «ух» Тяня, задрал длинную ногу, согнув в колене, продолжая потираться членом. Хэ чувствовал выделившееся предсемя Мо и скольжение его члена внизу становилось более влажным и будоражащим.

— Начинай, Шань... — Тянь потянулся за людской атрибутикой, не глядя разыскивая бутыль смазки.

Гуаньшань проворно поднырнул под заведённую ногу и устроился возвышаясь перед ним и глядя на предоставленный вид, он широко расставил собственные колени под разведёнными бёдрами Хэ, покрывая поцелуями губы и всю верхнюю часть его торса, облизывая по контуру соски, отчего Тянь невольно охнул и после короткого «блять» на несколько мгновений забылся. 

Наконец Мо выпрямился, подтягивая желанную задницу на себя и устраивая ступни Тяня на своих плечах, чтобы тот удобнее выставлялся. Мо коротко поцеловал одну из лодыжек и сосредоточился на предоставленном объёмном члене, с пока ещё расслабленными яйцами, он осторожно взял ягодицы в ладони и погладил нежный вход. Затем, глядя в лицо любовнику, засунул себе глубоко в рот сразу два пальца и начал медленно массировать начавший потрясно подрагивать сфинктер, кружа и надавливая, почти входя, но не проникая. Тянь захлебнулся вдохом, не отрываясь от взгляда Мо, одновременно откручивая бутылку и добывая смазку.

Шань наблюдал за каждым его блудливым движением, хмурился, окидывая хитрым довольным взглядом с тенью полуулыбки. Нравится, конечно ему нравилось. Его открытое лицо прекрасно читалось, он был поглощен слишком увлекательным занятием. Калейдоскоп восхищения, влюблённой нежности и желания сменялся в его выражениях. За этот бесценный свет счастья в глазах своего Шаня Тянь готов отдать всё, что имел.

Мо наслаждался видом отдающего себя Хэ Тяня на белоснежной постели. И эти запечатленные памятью мгновения хотелось отсрочить и продлить. Наблюдая за полностью влажной от геля ладонью Хэ, что прошлась по члену, сделала блестящими яйца, явно доставляя себе чуть больше удовольствия, обогнула промежность скользнув вниз. Первый Хэ вставил в себя без ложных прелюдий, всего на фалангу, сосредоточенно высунув кончик языка и глядя на Мо. И тот не мог оторваться от этого блядски дурманящего взгляда, пока Тянь вводил палец до конца. После чего с дрожью выдохнул и наконец моргнул, вовлекаясь в ощущения и глотая вдох. Мо до сего момента обхватывал его ягодицы ладонями, поэтому их пальцы непрерывно соприкасались и он чувствовал как растревоженное колечко мышц сжимается, толкаясь наружу.  
Второй палец, и Тянь с проклятиями собственного тела откинул голову назад, открыв горло с трепещущими артериями под кожей, отдаваясь ощущениям и форсируя процесс. Мо застыл в несвойственной себе наблюдательной позиции, продолжая обласкивать его и наслаждаясь зрелищем. Когда он почувствовал более смелый ритм маневрирующей руки партнера, густая тягучая дорожка слюны сползла с его языка прямо на зияющий анус, хотя смазка на нем не иссякла. Третий палец, который медленно вклинился в узкую щель между парой растягивающих принадлежал Мо, он осторожно втолкнул фалангу за фалангой, позволяя им стать достаточно влажными, а отчаянно сжимающему отверстию принять, отзываясь в ногах Тяня сведёнными пальцами и напряженной дрожью, заставляя его жмуриться под каскадом ощущений. Хэ зашипел, собственная рука непроизвольно давила на узлы удовольствия, существование которых в данном теле он не испытывал. Он не мог пошевелиться, не вызвав очередного бесконтрольного вздоха, все больше похожего на полные удивления от собственного звучания стоны. Зато Шань увлечённо и безостановочно загонял в него свой чёртов палец снова и снова, желая оказаться внутри членом, пока не почувствовал, как сильное натяжение уходит. Он медленно вытащил почти полностью, не без усилий заставив принять ещё один, просовывая второй палец по соседству с первым, болезненно натянув края дырочки. Хэ дёрнулся, с рычанием стерпев, и откинулся назад, заставив себя двигаться навстречу, давая проникнуть. Он выглядел измаявшимся, волосы разметались по подушке, лицо приобрело гораздо более ровный розовый оттенок. Стоны рвались из горла низкими глубокими вздохами. Тянь порывисто задышал, откинув голову на подушки, находясь где-то на грани самообладания. 

Шань заметил, как дрожит действующая рука Хэ, в таком положении и позе гораздо приятнее быть полностью расслабленным, когда что-то более сильное и независимое берёт верх. Мо замер внутри и склонился над вспотевшим подбородком Тяня, заглядывая в полуприкрытые глаза. Уже скоро эта пульсация и этот трепет будут обхватывать его член. Он отпустил одну задранную, наверняка закоченевшую, ногу Хэ, позволив ей расслабленно упасть на сгиб своей руки, и ввёл пальцы, проникая до основания — подалось туго, отстаивая характер обладателя тела в полной мере, но без надрыва и признаков резкой боли, лишь той завораживающей дразнящей грани, от которой Тянь херел.

Он распахнул глаза, вбирая жадный вдох, в тот же момент Шань впился ему в губы, терзая поцелуем, совершая короткие ритмичные фрикции, растягивая пальцами разработанный анус, что отчаянно сжимался вокруг. Хэ Тянь сам развёл ноги шире, в немом призыве, предлагая полную доступность. Затем убрал свои пальцы, оставляя всё для Мо. Тянь отвернулся и выглядел запыхавшимся, явно побывав на грани, но не кончив, изводя себя отсрочкой. Его лоснящиеся смоляные пряди липли ко лбу, дыхание прерывалось дрожью. Хэ чувствовал то же самое, что и Мо под ним, будто они поменялись оболочками, проникли в кожу друг друга, став зрителями. 

— Уже совсем скоро… — прошептал Гуаньшань, наслаждаясь очень чуткой для обоих близостью, что можно словно срастись с ним воедино, разделяя поровну эмоции и ощущения. 

Мо замер над ним, целуя подбородок и шею, продолжая тянуть его собственными пальцами, пока не убедился, что он может без риска принять четыре хотя бы наполовину. Хэ рычал на ухо и царапал ногтями все ещё нежную кожу на его бёдрах.

Головка уперлась в анус почти с благоговением. Тянь, совершенно опьяненно призывно толкался навстречу, с упоением желая поглотить внутрь себя. Что ждать не заставило, Хэ замычал, прогнулся, вжимая затылок в кровать, в немом вскрике выхватывая воздух глубоко и часто.

— Не больно? — проникнув, Шань прильнул так близко, что было слышно его бешеное сердцебиение, как он жаждет Тяня, который с внезапной осознанностью нашёлся только, чтобы отрицательно замотать головой.

— Не останавливайся! — выпалил он поспешно.  
Мо увереннее надавил весом, подаваясь внутрь, в то мгновение Хэ перестал стонать, сжимая зубы, как-то по звериному прорычав сквозь возглас то ли облегчения, то ли кайфа. 

— Какой же ты охренительный, Тянь, невозможный! — шептал Шань куда-то ему в подбородок. Тянь вначале скользил руками по его спине, затем обхватил ягодицы, чувствуя медленный мерный ритм, с которым Мо плавно погружался в него. Он отзывался сигналам Хэ, побуждающего ускорить темп. Они крепко обнялись и Шань задвигался жёстче. 

Мо не верил, что видел того же Тяня, что имел полную власть над ним. Глаз лелеял румянец, расползшийся по бледным скулам сытого и удовлетворённого любовника.

Это было заблуждение. Они не смогли бы разделить друг с другом всего. Но происходящее между ними с каждым днём становилось настоящей благодатью. Многогранные и незрелые, каждый раз благодарящие Судьбу, с её завуалированными хитросплетениями, укрывающую явные знаки и наставления, за то, что самым большим чудом было повстречать друг друга. 

— Это из-за тебя электричество отрубило на побережье? — отдышавшись заключил Гуаньшань. 

Хэ Тянь издал невнятный звук сопутствующий неопределенному жесту руки. Полежав немного с закрытыми глазами, обсыхая от испарины под свежим ночным воздухом, он коротко кивнул. 

«Я же говорил неугомонный» — чавкнул Хэ Тянь пересохшим горлом.

Вдалеке бледнел горизонт. Гуаньшань улёгся позади, сгребая Своё руками, и ногу на него закинул. В воде был бы хвост, а то нога всего лишь. 

Мо был рядом. Принял его, пришёл, влюбился… Вместе преодолели первые преграды. И в дальнейшем справятся.

♒ f i n ♒


End file.
